Beginning to Understand
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: The Autobots find themself in quite a problem. A small All Spark jolt turns the team to human and Sari is taking advantage of this. Are they the only ones turned human or has the All Spark done something near impossible?
1. Prologue

Beginning to understand

Prologue

Optimus groaned. They just brought the pieces of the all spark out of its hiding spot and the rest of the team had been screaming at one another for the past human hour. Optimus finally got annoyed with the ranting and screaming, mostly done by Ratchet and Bumblebee. He screamed loudly, sending the commotion to a standstill. He turned around to face the group. He groaned and lifted the all spark case. He set it aside, unknowing of the glow it was producing afterward.

"What in this whole galaxy are you four screaming about!" wailed Optimus.

"Ratchet said…well I don't remember," Bumblebee mumbled.

"I said that you shouldn't touch it you immature sparkling!" Ratchet screamed.

"Well you shouldn't touch it you old geezer!" Bumblebee screamed.

"Geezer? If I was as young as I used to I could tear you apart!" Ratchet hissed.

"Yep if only you were a good thousand stellar cycles younger!" laughed Bumblebee.

"Quiet!" ordered Optimus. After getting silence again, he shook his head and mumbled something to himself.

"Um…boss bot is the all spark supposed to glow like that?" Bulkhead gaped.

Optimus twisted around to see the all spark at full glow. He backed up into the rest of the group. Ratchet activated his magnets, an instinct he couldn't resist. Bumblebee hid behind Bulkhead. Prowl slid into a pose, ready to fight. Optimus pulled out his ax. Not sure what was going on, Optimus Prime stepped forward.

"Prime be careful!" Ratchet ordered, reaching out his arm.

"Ratchet got any idea what's going on?" Optimus whispered, inching closer.

"Not sure…I've never seen anything like this…" Ratchet stuttered.

"Boss Bot, back up! It's going to blow!" Bumblebee screamed.

Optimus gasped as the glow shone beyond. He covered his optics. Bumblebee hugged onto Bulkhead. Ratchet groaned, trying not to cover his eyes and not to scream. Bulkhead covered his eyes. Prowl fell over backwards. Optimus groaned as the light covered the base. In a flash of light everything changed for the team of Autobots.


	2. Problem

Chapter 1: Problem

"Optimus? Boss bot?" Bumblebee's voice echoed in Optimus Prime's ear. He could faintly hear the grumbling of Ratchet and Bulkhead whimpering in the background. There was an unexplained odd edge in their voices, something different. Optimus opened his eyes. Everything looked the same, a smidge smaller but still the same. He groaned, closing his eyes again.

"What hit me…a train?" Optimus whispered.

"Um…Optimus you may want to sit up and look at this…" Ratchet whispered.

"Why?" Optimus gulped, opening his eyes again.

"Um…we have the smallest problem…" whimpered Bulkhead.

"What?" Optimus groaned, sitting up.

Then he saw it. They were all different. Very different. They were human! It was amazing and odd. He looked at his hands. Skin…not metal hands. Not even the shiny armor. All he had on was blue gloves. He looked himself over again.

He had clothes on. A red jacket, which had a flipped over white collar, with a single white stick down the middle and the black around the ends hiding the dim yellow shirt. The blue gloves stood out from his pale skin and glittered with a bright yellow rim around the end. He wore long white pants that disappeared underneath the blue boots, hint of yellow on the top and rimming the tips.

He looked up and looked to Bumblebee. Bumblebee had a large grin on his face. He had blonde hair that spiked up. A band wrapped around his forehead with a hint of black. He had a tight tee-shirt on that was black and yellow. Armor covered his black sleeves. His pants were yellow beside the black banded knees pads and the black rim near the bottom. His shoes were black with a yellow streak, spiked underneath and wheel like heels.

Ratchet looked very unhappy. He wore a baggy white shirt with red sleeves, collar, and buttons even a red tie underneath the shirt. He had long red pants that hid underneath his red and white shoes. He looked like he sounded or how BB put it old. He had grey hair wrapped around his head with none nicely placed on top. He had a small white medic band around his arm.

Bulkhead looked happy but scared. He had a sleeveless green shirt, hanging over the top of his green, brown and black camouflage pants. Black bands wrapped around his muscular arms and his wrists. A white star was imprinted on his shoulders. He wore heavy looked black boots. His hair was a scruffy, neatly, even cut, green. He looked a good inch or two taller than Prime is he'd been standing.

Prowl looked like he was enjoying this problem. He had a long black jacket, which looked more as a cape for Prowl, that had a gold color on the collar and bottom rim. He had gloves with the finger tips cut off and a small golden 'v' in the center. His pants were also black with a hint of gold here and there. Along his wrist and bottom of his leg, right before his ankle, were golden raps like bandages. His shoes matched the rest of his outfit, black with a golden bottom rim. His hair was long and controlled in a ponytail. He had a golden band around his forehead with the two ends hanging down. Sunglasses hid his eyes till he tilted them down.

Optimus hesitated a moment. He was startled by what was going on but more fascinated that it happened. They all were still themselves. Bulkhead looked ready for demolition. Bumblebee ready to party. Prowl in his ninja pose. Ratchet ready to knock them all out. The only thing similar, that also surprised Prime, was their sparkling blue eyes. Even Prowl, with his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses, had the same blue eyes.

Optimus suddenly felt light headed. The world went spinning and the next thing anyone knew was Prime was back on his back, knocked out.

"Did he faint?" Bulkhead stuttered.

"I believe he did…" Ratchet mumbled.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Bumblebee questioned.

"More importantly…what about Sari?" Prowl asked.

"That is important," Ratchet groaned.

"More importantly is she's coming!" Bumblebee gaped, pointing to the entrance.

"What!" Ratchet gasped.

The team turned to the front door. Sari was standing still, frozen. She stared at the unfamiliar looking team. She dropped all she was carrying, a game station, video games and snacks, and then she began screaming. The team groaned and covered their ears. This problem was expanding.

**A/N**

Note 1: Ok…I'll say this now and never again-I don't own yatta yatta get it!

Note 2: I got this idea from a picture I found of them as humans. They look just as I described them maybe a smidge cooler though. It is my icon as of now and is slaggin awesome!

Note 3: HI!


	3. Beginning

Chapter 2: Beginning

"AH!" Sari screamed.

"Sari stop!" ordered Bumblebee.

"Who…who are you!?" she stuttered.

"I'm Bumblebee!" wailed Bumblebee.

"N-n-no you're not…" whimpered Sari, backing up slowly.

"Yes I am!" Bumblebee groaned, stepping closer.

"Bumblebee! Get back she doesn't understand," hissed Ratchet.

Optimus heard the commotion and hoped his little problem was just a dream. He woke up and was proven wrong. Sari was sobbing and Bumblebee was trying to solve this alone. Ratchet was holding the others back. Optimus quickly got to his feet and ran over to Bumblebee. He stood in between Sari and Bumblebee. He was panting from his fast sprint.

"Who are you…?" whimpered Sari.

"I'm Bumblebee!" cried Bumblebee.

"Stop right now Bumblebee. She does recognize us," Optimus sighed.

"But she has to! I know her so well!" sobbed Bumblebee.

Optimus noticed Bumblebee was in fact crying. He'd seen Sari cry and knew what it looked like. Bumblebee had water dripping from his blue eyes. He sniffled and looked as if he was heartbroken. Optimus couldn't help but lose all his tension. Bumblebee eyed the ground and sobbed. Sari stepped forward.

"If you can prove it, I'll believe you're Bumblebee…and the others are Autobots…" Sari whispered.

"Really…?" whimpered Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee this is your chance…" Optimus smiled.

"Your high score is 2,034 a good 2,000 points lower than mine! The day we met you, I saved you from a cockroach gone wrong. Your father, Isaac Sumdac, owns this building but he really doesn't know it. He is currently missing so you live here!" Bumblebee spat.

Sari paused. The rest of the team followed. Who knew Bumblebee remembered all this much less could state it all in less than a minute. Sari smiled. Bumblebee smiled and showed his pure white teeth. Optimus moved his arm, letting Bumblebee race forward. Sari followed, running toward Bumblebee.

"BB!" Sari gasped, hugged Bumblebee's waist. Bumblebee hunched over and hugged Sari too.

"Well now that she knows about what happened I think we should find out what happened," snapped Ratchet.

"It had something to do with the All Spark if I remember correctly," Prowl hummed.

"Yea, it started glowing real bright and the next thing we know we're human!" Bulkhead gasped.

"So you guys don't know what happened?" Sari asked.

"Not a clue!" wailed Bumblebee, exiting the hug.

"I think the All Spark did this but it's hard to believe. The All Spark shouldn't work on organics much less turn you into one," Optimus shrugged.

"Hmm," hummed Ratchet, "Guess we'll have to figure this out ourselves."

"Startling with weapons!" Sari cheered.

"What?" Optimus gaped.

"You guys lost most of your weapons…" Sari shrugged.

"Most?" Optimus paused.

"Uh yea…Prime did you get a good look at yourself?" Sari questioned.

"Uh…" Optimus hesitated. He just got up from fainting, frankly he hadn't done much.

"Why?" he finally asked.

"You still got your ax!" Bulkhead gasped.

Optimus reached back and, sure enough, his ax was neatly latched on. He pulled it out and looked it over. It was the same old ax he had in robot form just smaller. He held it out and turned the blade on. It sparked and glittered. He smiled, letting the light from the ax glow on his face.

"How come he got his weapon?" groaned Bumblebee.

"Optimus has an ax that doesn't have to connect to hit body, unlike my magnets, your stingers and Bulkhead's cannon balls," Ratchet explained.

"This means…" Bumblebee hummed, looking over to Prowl.

"That I must have my weapon on me too," snickered Prowl. He bent down and pulled out his ninja stars. He slid up into a standing pose and flickered his stars.

"So you three just need weapons," Optimus smiled.

"I could probably make them if I can get enough supplies," Ratchet mumbled.

"Good I get new stingers!" Bumblebee cheered.

"That is if I make you stingers, after all I'm only a 'geezer'," snickered Ratchet.

"No way! You can't hold that against me now!" Bumblebee whimpered.

"Admit you are an immature sparkling and I'll see to it you get stingers," Ratchet crackled.

"Fine…I'm an Immature Sparkling…" mumbled Bumblebee, crossing his arms.

"What was that…I couldn't quite hear?" Ratchet snickered.

"I'm an Immature Sparkling!" screamed Bumblebee.

"A Pair of stingers, a pair of wrecking balls, and my magnets coming right up," Ratchet smiled, walking off.

"This is going to be a long day," groaned Optimus.

"Hey Prime," Sari hummed, rocking on her heels.

"What?" Prime grumbled, looking down at her.

It was odd. She looked so very happy. He knew she finally got her best friends the same height as her but her smile and eyes seemed too glittering happy for that. She giggled and stopped rocking, blushing slightly. He rolled his eyes.

"You should really check your hair out!" she snickered, running off with Bumblebee alongside.

Optimus did a double take and looked to Bulkhead and Prowl. They looked at each other and ran off in either direction. Prime messed with his hair slightly. He walked over to television screen. It reflected quite well. He peered and noticed what Sari was so giggly about. He'd seen brown hair, blond hair like Bumblebee, red hair, black hair like Prowl, grey hair like Ratchet, hey, he'd even seen kids with green hair but never had he seen someone with blue hair.

His hair was naturally spiked slightly up. It hung over his forehead slightly. It was a nice deep shade of blue. He messed with it hoping it was joke like the rest of this but it wasn't. He had a nice blue hair do. He looked deeper into the screen. He finally got a good look at himself. He had a nice build. He smiled and put his ax back behind his back. He sighed. He could get used to being human if only it wasn't that he wasn't human. He stood up straight and sighed.

"I can't tell if I want to go back to normal…or stay like this…" Prime mumbled, closing his eyes to think. He had an odd feeling in him. He felt like he finally was in disguise. He felt like he couldn't get pressured anymore. Sentinal won't order him around. The world won't be on his shoulders. That was what he thought little did he know that the future was going to change for him…and the team.

**A/N**

Note 1: I'm asking if I can keep doing this to the person who drew the picture if I can keep this going.

Note 2: As much as I love this story I need to plan it out more. I'm not sure where this story is supposed to go. I'll have to wait and see.

Note 3: HELLO PEOPLE! Reviews make my world go round. Without them I delete things. Comments, complaints, ideas, hints, anything!


	4. Breaking out

Chapter 3: breaking out

Optimus stood by the front door of the base, looking out at the people passing and the cars driving by. He wanted to be out there but Ratchet ordered them to stay inside. Even Bumblebee is listening to him. Prowl was working on his ninja technique. Bumblebee trying to be the fastest thing alive. Bulkhead getting used to his new form. Ratchet was hard working on the weapons. Optimus sighed.

He paused. He swore he heard a scream. He looked around. A man in black was running away from a sobbing woman. Optimus looked back into the base. He shook his head and shot after the black suited man. Optimus ran, soon noticing his speed losing. He groaned and kept running. He caught the man.

"What are you doing with that lady's purse?" Optimus snapped.

"Who are you supposed to be? Little early for Halloween ain't it?" the man mumbled.

"Return that lady's purse!" ordered Optimus.

The man laughed loudly, giving a bellow and snort every now and then. Optimus reached back and pulled out his ax, turning it on imminently. The man stopped. Optimus edged closer. The man dropped the purse and ran, screaming. Optimus switched off the ax and grabbed the purse. He walked back to the lady a few blocks down. She was sobbing by a bush. Optimus kneeled down and handed out the purse.

She looked up and gasped. She snatched the purse and smiled. She looked up at Optimus. Optimus could tell she'd been crying by her red face. She held onto the purse tightly as if it were her life. She smiled warmly. Optimus couldn't help but smile back. He stood up straight helping her up as well. She hugged him, slightly startling him.

"That you, young man! Thank you! I had my husband's pictures in here. If I lost them I would've lost him completely!" she sobbed.

"It was nothing, really," mumbled Optimus, escaping the hug.

"Oh here," she hummed, pulling out green paper from her purse, "Take this!"

Optimus took the money, not quite sure what else to do. He put it in his pocket. The lady nodded and walked away. Optimus slipped the ax back to its place. He looked back across the street. The base stood tall and silent. He smiled. Optimus wasn't one to break the rules but he didn't return to the base right then. He kept walking. He was finally a good height to see everything, go into everything, and try everything. He wasn't going to pass this up.

Note 1: I got the ok to keep going with this. All I have to do is to say it was by mystryl-shada. And the picture is called TFA: Transformers Huminated.

Note 2: This was short some but the next chapter involves something more than Autobots and Sari.


	5. Outsider

mystryl-shada drew the picture that gave me this story idea.

Chapter 4: Outsider

Optimus strolled down the road. There were so many lights and bright things. He felt out of place like when he first arrived on earth or more technical when he woke up. He felt like an outsider. He turned to eye a tall building. It was long and white. He smiled, tilting his head, and began for the building.

He was shocked by how many people were walking around. He had trouble not bumping into people. He was more worried that he'd hurt someone with his ax. He found an interesting looking store and went in. there were books alongside books. He saw few people holding the books and reading quietly. He looked up at the signs hanging above the books.

He saw mystery stories and adventure stories but most people were wrapped up in the newspaper section. He moved his way through the crowd. He found what everyone was so concerned about. It was a story on a missing scientist. Optimus knew this scientist all too well. Isaac Sumadac had been missing for sometime but he didn't think they'd broadcast it. He snatched a copy of the paper and looked it over.

Beyond the article of Isaac, there was a warning want ad. Meltdown was missing. Optimus groaned. Nothing he or the others could do now, not like how they are. Then there was the usual long article on the Autobots and the Decepticons. He sighed and put the paper down. He looked around. Everyone else was smiling, reading the long article. He groaned and began to leave.

"Don't like the papers?" a voice questioned.

Optimus turned around to see a tall teen age girl. She had long blond hair that brushed up against her shoulders. She wore a red tee-shirt with black rimmed sleeves. Her blue jeans were scared with green grass stains. Something about her made Optimus smile.

"No…I mean I enjoy them but i…uh," Optimus stuttered.

"I haven't seen you around town before and almost everyone comes in here to get the latest Autobot report," she chuckled.

"Well, I guess I'm different," Optimus blushed. 'Yeah I'm real different cause instead of reading the report I live,' he thought.

"Can I help you find something else to read, blue hair?" she questioned.

"No…I'm not much of a reader," Optimus groaned, messing with his hair.

"I didn't mean it looked messed up…I was just…I've never seen…" she giggled.

"Seen a guy with blue hair," Optimus finished, brushing his hand over his head.

"Yeah, well…oh by the way the names Elizabeth but people call me Liz," she blushed.

"Uh…" Optimus hesitated again. What was he supposed to do? He had a name known city wide. He had no human name what was he supposed to do?!

"Yo! Lizzy! Get back to work!" ordered a man behind the counter in the back.

"Sorry…will I see you again?" she hummed. Optimus felt a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't understand what it was.

"I'm not sure…" Optimus blushed.

Then there was screaming. Optimus turned to see everyone fleeing from the entrance. He narrowed his eyes and peered in closer. He couldn't find the source of the commotion. He looked back at Liz. She looked as scared as he seemed. He groaned.

"I'm sorry but I…" Optimus mumbled, running into the current of the crowd.

"Wait! What's your name?" she screamed after.

"I'm sorry but I have to go!" Optimus wailed, disappearing into the crowd.

Liz stood by the door. She scanned over the crowd, hoping to find him. He was gone and she didn't have his name. Optimus, running against the crowd, looked back once. He felt bad leaving her without a name but he had to. He was getting too close to ruining the secret. He bumped into a pay phone.

"Sari!" he gasped. He picked up the phone. At first he didn't think he had any money. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the ten dollars the woman gave him. He looked around. He groaned and just worked his way to someone. He managed to get his money's worth in quarters. He was not having the best of days.

"Hello?" finally he got a hold of Sari.

"Sari?" Optimus gasped.

"Optimus? Where are you? Ratchet is blowin' up down here!" Sari chuckled.

"I'm at the…oh what's it called…the mall! Something's going on! Everyone's evacuating and something's going on outside…" Optimus dropped the phone. Something just went off. A boom. Everyone fell to the floor. Optimus hit his head on the ground with a groan. He rose up slowly.

"Optimus? Optimus are you there?" Sari's voice was echoing from the phone.

"Need…back-up…" Optimus groaned. He rubbed his head. A bump, he was sure of that.

"Optimus? Optimus!" Sari gaped.

Optimus slid down to the floor again. Everyone else was chatting quietly to themselves on the ground. Optimus looked to the entrance. He swore he saw someone coming in but his head hurt and his eyes were blurring. He groaned. This little problem turned into the largest problem yet.


	6. Battle

Chapter 5: battle

"How are we supposed to get to the mall!?" Ratchet snapped.

The team was debating how they planned to get to the mall to aid their leader. Sari had explained to everyone every last letter in the conversation. Still they had no vehicles any more. Bumblebee offered to ride the bus but Bulkhead said it would take too long and they had no money. Sari offered to ask for a ride to someone they know. Prowl shook his head and said that they couldn't explain the problem at hand let alone be believed. Now they were back to square one.

"Can't we just walk?" Bumblebee grunted.

"It would take far too long!" Ratchet spat.

"Like sitting here is saving time," snapped Bumblebee, standing up.

"What was that?" Ratchet hissed.

"I'm tired of sitting around here when we could've been helping Optimus a whole thirty minutes ago! I really don't care if I blow mister big secret accident! Is it so darn important that we keep it a secret! We didn't keep much of secret about the Autobots and Decepticons why should we keep this a secret! I'm outta here!" Bumblebee screamed, leaving the base.

Everyone was in shock. Even for Bumblebee this was a big change. Bumblebee may be loud now and again but he surely never argued like this. Sure Ratchet and Bumblebee don't get along but never had Bumblebee yelled back like he did. Sari looked at the surprised faces on the group then got up to follow Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee…has a point, Ratchet," sighed Prowl.

"I understand that," Ratchet whispered, "still it's not like Bumblebee do something like this."

"Maybe the All Spark jolt did more than change us…" Bulkhead mumbled.

"Bumblebee isn't going to go far without his stingers," snickered Ratchet.

"You finished them!?" gasped Prowl.

"Sure did along with my magnets and Bulkhead's wrecking balls," Ratchet smiled.

"Now we got the fire power to help out Boss bot!" Bulkhead hummed.

"Yep, now we just need to get to boss bot," Prowl mumbled.

"Be quiet!" ordered Ratchet, crossing his arms.

Bumblebee ran as fast as he could down the road. He passed several people. Sari was dodging everyone she could. She would've screamed for him to stop but that would blow his cover. So she began thinking of new names. She groaned. Bumblebee could run real far for a long time. She stopped and watched him run away.

Bumblebee made it to the mall in time to see Meltdown walk into the mall. He leaned over and puffed out. He realized how far he'd run. He looked over and heard a boom. He gasped, looking back to the mall. He got ready to run but stopped. He was too tired. He was starting to get tired with being human.

Meanwhile Optimus was hiding among the ones on the ground. He looked up to see Meltdown walking in. he gasped. As he was he couldn't battle Meltdown. He could get himself killed. He pulled out his ax and hid it against his chest. If it stayed on his back it would cause attention to himself. He looked up again. Meltdown was walking around everyone. People got up, screaming, and left. Optimus slid around. He put his back up against the telephone pole.

"Ah!" Optimus looked back.

Meltdown was staring down at a young woman. Optimus growled. It was Liz. He looked back to the door. Bumblebee was peeking in like a young school boy. He smiled and shook his head. Cover or not he had to do something. He stood up and activated his ax. He heard murmurs in the crowd and people looking up at him. He looked back to Bumblebee. Bumblebee had the usual evil smile on his face.

"Leave her alone!" Optimus ordered.

The crowd talked louder. Meltdown looked away from Liz. Optimus flinched then he shook his head. Meltdown twisted around to look to Optimus. Optimus hoped Meltdown wouldn't notice that he looked like the Autobot leader. He held tight onto his ax. Meltdown left the side of the young girl, stepping closer to Optimus.

"And who might you be?" Meltdown hummed, his voice slurred.

"None of your business!" Optimus screamed.

Meltdown stepped closer still, the floor beneath his feet melting. Optimus thought about how much it hurt when he was touched in robot mode. Then he knew it would kill him in this form. Optimus held his ax higher. Meltdown stood feet away from him. Optimus sighed.

"What is your name?" Meltdown questioned.

"None of your business!" answered Optimus.

"You look familiar…" Meltdown hummed.

"Well…" Optimus groaned.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee was looking around the mall. He couldn't just walk in the front door. What fun would that be? Bumblebee looked around. He finally saw Ratchet and Bulkhead coming. Sari wasn't too far behind. Bumblebee smiled, then slipped on the window he rested on. He hit his head on the window and slipped into the mall.

He screamed and fell onto the second floor of the mall. Meltdown twisted around to look up. Optimus perked also. Bumblebee groaned and sat up. Everyone was talking again, pointing in Bumblebee's direction. Optimus frowned, rolling his eyes. Meltdown chuckled. Bumblebee stood up, a timid smile. Optimus frowned. He looked to the front door again. Ratchet was fixing his magnets onto his wrists. Bulkhead was swinging his wrecking balls and Prowl was ready to knock the door down.

"Ready…?" whispered Optimus.

"Time to shine…" Ratchet nodded.

"Time to fight!" groaned Optimus.

Optimus lunged at Meltdown. His ax cut through Meltdown's suit. Meltdown twisted around, almost touching Optimus on the shoulder. Optimus quickly backed up. Meltdown hissed, stepping closer to him. Optimus held tight to his ax, backing up the closer Meltdown came.

"Leave our boss alone!" Bulkhead ordered.

Meltdown turned. Bulkhead, loaded with wrecking balls, Ratchet, fully equipped with his magnets, and Prowl came in. Bulkhead spun his wrecking balls, launching them toward the floor Meltdown stood on. Ratchet activated his magnets, aiming straight to Meltdown. Prowl was heading up the stairs to assist Bumblebee.

"Boss? What kind of boss is a child?" Meltdown groaned.

"Trust me. You don't want to mess with us!" Ratchet warned.

"And if I do?" Meltdown chuckled.

"You'll have to answer to us!" Bumblebee cheered, unsteadily walking down the steps.

"He's not sane…someone please just tell me that…" groaned Ratchet.

"He did fall from the ceiling," Bulkhead shrugged.

"Let's rumble, children," Meltdown threatened.

"We are not keeping a very good cover," Optimus groaned.


	7. Thinking

Chapter 7: Thinking

"Fools!" Meltdown bellowed.

Optimus, Bulkhead, Prowl, Ratchet and Bumblebee had Meltdown cornered. Unfortunately, Meltdown had the upper hand. Fortunately, mostly all the people in the mall had left. A few stayed, peering in the mall windows and doors. Optimus kept feeling odd. Autobots were praised for going out and doing dangerous stuff. Human teens not so much.

"Now give up…" bumblebee ordered.

"Just stop talking!" Ratchet screamed.

"I only have this one question," Meltdown smiled.

"Yes," Optimus hummed.

"What are your names so I may get you when I escape from prison," Meltdown hissed.

"Sorry, not this time," Optimus nodded.

"Then I'll pull it out of your dead bodies!" howled Meltdown.

Meltdown twisted around and knocked down the bench beside Bumblebee. He shot the floor beneath Bulkhead's feet. Bulkhead could lift his boots. Bumblebee had a melting Bench on top of him. Optimus dodged his third attack. Ratchet lost balanced and collapsed onto the floor. Prowl leaped over Meltdown, dodging yet another strike. Optimus stood next to Prowl.

There was a howl of police sirens. People scattered away as the police cars arrived. Optimus ran over and grabbed Bumblebee. Prowl lifted Bulkhead up. Bulkhead lifted Ratchet. They rushed off toward the back door. Meltdown watched as a smile appeared across his face. The police came in closer around him.

"I will learn who they are…I swear it!" Meltdown screamed.

Optimus walked toward the back of the group. Everyone else was happily talking in the front. Optimus was thinking about Liz. He'd never really talked to a human about anything beside crimes and alien stuff. Finally, Sari joined him in the back. She had a smile across her face. He looked at her, an emotionless face.

"What's wrong, big boss bot?" Sari hummed.

"If we're supposed to be humans…for now at least! We really can't just go around calling ourselves Optimus Prime and the Autobots. That'll get people asking some questions," Optimus groaned.

"He has a point," Ratchet hissed.

"Well, what do we do?" Bumblebee asked.

"That is simple," Prowl answered.

"What do you mean?" Bulkhead gaped.

"You guys need human names," Sari smiled.

"Human names?" Ratchet gasped.

"It could work," Bumblebee nodded.

"It as to," Optimus mumbled.

"Well, let's start with…" Sari hummed.

"Me! Me!" cheered Bumblebee.

"Alright, I guess Bumblebee wants to go first," Optimus chuckled.

"Hmmm…" Sari whispered.

Everyone paused to think about the name. Then the team completely forgot about thinking up with names after all Cybertron wasn't full of normal earth sounding names. Sari kept thinking. Something had to be picked. Sari kept on thinking.

A/N

I NEED HELP! I made this chapter kinda short but that is only cause I don't have their names picked out yet. Could you lot help me out. Don't forget I need all the Autobots' names: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl, Bulkhead and Ratchet. Think of names that reflect them. Help me out, please!


	8. A new identity

A/N

Thanks to my reviewers for giving some names. Great big thanks to those who I chose to use.

Aqua-Girl555 for Bumblebee's first name and Prowl's first name.

Shimmershadow30 for Optimus Prime's middle name-the only one with one.

Jinx Phantom for Bulkhead's last name and Ratchet's first name.

Anime Fan Team for Prowl's last name, Optimus Prime's first and last name, and for Ratchet's last name.

Chapter 8: A new identity

"Well…um, he could…hmmm. Coming up with names is hard," Sari groaned.

"Got anything?" Optimus groaned.

"Maybe we should check like the phone book or something?" Bumblebee suggested.

"Like that would help!" Ratchet hissed.

"Well we've got nothing else," mumbled Prowl.

"Prowl's got a point," Bulkhead nodded.

"He always does," Ratchet sighed.

The group wondered up to a phone booth. Sari pulled out the phone book and skimmed the pages. She paused every now and then. A smile curled ever so often. Finally she stopped, running her finger down the page.

"How's 'Bobby' sound?" Sari asked.

"I like it!" Bumblebee cheered.

"And a last name?" Optimus added.

"Why not just Bee. Keep it simple like that," Bulkhead shrugged.

"Good for me!" Bumblebee paraded.

"Next?" questioned Sari.

"Why not Ratchet," smiled Bumblebee.

"I want no part of this!" Ratchet gasped.

"How about…Mike?" Sari hummed.

"Sounds like Hatchet," Bulkhead smiled.

"Last name," Optimus reminded.

"hmm…Richard?" Sari mumbled.

"Mike Richard…whatever," Ratchet groaned.

"And next up is…Bulkhead!" Sari cheered.

"Really?" Bulkhead clapped.

Sari began flipping the pages again. Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked as if they won the lottery. Bumblebee-Bobby Bee-looked so happy. The happiest _kid_ in the world. Bulkhead looked just happy about getting a human name. Optimus and Ratchet showed little or no emotions. Prowl looked interested not by the naming in progress but the plants along the sidewalk.

"Jim?" Sari finally said.

"Jim…" Bulkhead mumbled, thinking the name over.

"Jim…Mark?" Bumblebee burst.

"Where'd you get that name from?" Optimus gaped.

"I watch a lot of movies," Bumblebee admitted.

"Alright," Bulkhead cheered.

"Up next…Boss bot!" Ratchet snickered.

"What…Oh no," Optimus groaned.

"hmm," Sari hummed, flipping through the phone book again.

"How about Ryan?" Sari questioned.

"No, I like Alexander!" Bumblebee spat. He had managed to squeeze into the same phone booth. He pointed further down the list.

"Ryan!" Sari ordered.

"Alexander!" screamed Bumblebee.

"How about both!" Optimus shouted.

"True, humans got middle names," Sari mumbled.

"So, Ryan Alexander…?" Optimus added, waiting for a last name.

"Pax!" Bumblebee shouted out at random.

"Pax?" Ratchet repeated.

"Why not. It sounds cool!" Bumblebee smirked.

"I don't know," Optimus mumbled.

"Come on it beats looking through the phone book more," Sari shrugged.

"Fine, I'm Ryan Alexander Pax!" Optimus groaned.

"Now comes the hard task…" Bulkhead nodded.

"Prowl," Bumblebee added.

The team paused again. Prowl was hard to work for. It was hard to find a name that would work with a ninja. Bumblebee's smile curled, evilly. Everyone backed up slightly. Sari pulled out of the phone booth, leaving the book on the floor. Bumblebee lifted the phone book and flipped through it quickly.

"How about…Kiyoshi…" Bumblebee hummed, stopping on a random page. His finger hit something on the page.

"Kiyoshi?" Prowl mumbled.

"It means…um…I know this…the quiet one," Bumblebee stated.

"How do you know this?" Ratchet hissed.

"I watched it on a movie," bumblebee smiled, flipping the page.

"Last name?" Prowl groaned.

"How about…Akisu!" Bumblebee cheered, slamming the phone book closed.

"At that means?" Optimus questioned.

"Prowler," Bumblebee smiled.

"Sounds like Prowl," nodded Bulkhead.

"Alright we're all done then," Ratchet hissed.

The team agreed on the names for now. Ratchet regretted his slightly. Bumblebee said he was jealous of Optimus for getting a middle name. Bulkhead was upset about that as well. Prowl kept kneeling over, petting the plants and getting Ratchet to blow a fuse as he does every now and then. As the team headed back to the base, a car stopped beside them. They turned and faced it as the window rolled down.

"Hey, blue boy!" It was Liz.

"Um…hey Liz," Optimus groaned.

"Boss got a girl friend! Boss got a girl friend!" sang Sari and Bumblebee.

"I do not!" shouted Optimus.

"Sorry to stop this lovely camp fire sing along but I never caught your name, Blue," Liz smiled.

"Well…um…my name right…it's um…" Optimus blushed.

"Ryan Alexander Pax," Bumblebee spat, getting hit over the head by Ratchet afterward.

"Ryan. Nice. You need a ride?" she hummed.

"I don't know…I'm kinda off to do something…and I don't…I just," Optimus stuttered. He felt that weird feeling in his stomach again.

"I'm sorry, miss, but we're off to do something important and we don't need your aid," Ratchet hissed.

"And you are?" Liz questioned.

"I am…" Ratchet gulped.

"He's Ryan's guardian," Sari explained. Everyone, but Liz, eyed her.

"And what's your guys' names?" Liz smiled.

"I'm…I'm Bobby Bee," Bumblebee blushed.

"Jim. Jim Mark," Bulkhead cheered.

"Mike Richard," groaned Ratchet, shaking his head.

"Kiyoshi Akisu," bowed Prowl.

Liz smiled as he stood up straight. Optimus brushed the back of his blue hair. Liz tilted her head slightly and looked Optimus in the eyes. She watched his eyes sparkle. She looked over at the others. Ratchet looked like he was about ready to stab himself. Prowl was again leaning over a weed. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were wrestling again. She looked to Optimus again, gazing into his clear blue eyes.

"Well about that lift?" Liz smiled.

"No!" screamed Ratchet.

"Wow, you're stubborn!" she smiled.

"As are you," Ratchet groaned.

"Sorry, Ra…Mike isn't a people person," Sari nodded.

"Wait, I didn't catch your name," gasped Liz.

"Sari Sumdac," Sari explained.

"the daughter of professor Isaac Sumdac! The girl who knows where the Autobots hang out at!? Man, I'd love to be you," Liz cheered.

"Well," shrugged Sari.

"Do you know where the bots are at?" Liz questioned.

"Closer than you think," chuckled Sari.

"Well, we've got to go," Optimus blushed, pulled Sari away from the car.

"See ya Blue," waved Liz, rolling the window up.

The car drove away. Optimus groaned. Ratchet pulled Bumblebee and bulkhead doff the groaned. Prowl came back over the group. Optimus looked both ways. Liz was gone and he was going to get pushed by her for as long as Bumblebee remembers. Ratchet patted Optimus on the back and began down the sidewalk again.

Everyone followed him. Optimus stood a moment. He was thinking everything over. He liked how everything was going. They needed to begin to understand earth from this point of view. Ratchet would never go for it. If he were lucky, he would have Bumblebee, Sari, Bulkhead and Prowl with him. Optimus smiled and started to follow Ratchet again. This was an interesting adventure. One he would not pass up.


	9. Another odd happening part 1

Chapter 9: Another odd happening

Part 1

"Stop it!" squealed Starscream.

"Stop disapproving our glorious leader, Megatron!" Lugnut ordered.

"I may be back here as a prisoner for Megatron to mess with later but I don't have to listen to your obsession over that foolish Megatron," hissed Starscream.

Megatron slammed his head against the mine cave wall. He continued it, hoping it would help block out the arguments of the other Decepticons.

"I had to pick idiots for my team. Idiots who simply don't shut up!" wailed Megatron.

"Do not disturb out gracious leader!" Lugnut hissed.

"I think _your_ nonsense is what is _disturbing_ our _gracious_ leader," Starscream mocked.

"Shut up! All of you simply shut up!" ordered Megatron.

"Yes, oh supreme leader, Megatron," Lugnut bowed.

"You tiresome fool," mumbled Starscream.

Megatron went back to smashing his head as the arguing started up once again. He looked back. The arguing stopped abruptly. He looked at the two. Blitzwing had just entered but he was frozen in the doorway. Starscream and Lugnut stood frozen also. The all spark fragments, which they kept in the main room, was glowing strong.

"What did you fools do?!" gasped Megatron.

"N-n-nothing…" Starscream stammered.

"I did nothing, highest leader!" Lugnut praised.

"Shut up, Lugnut," ordered Megatron.

The light shone farther, past the sparks, and toward the cons. Blitzwing backed up slightly but stopped in time to shield his eyes. Starscream tried to fly away but ended up crashing into the cave floor. Lugnut tried, of course, to protect Megatron. Megatron rolled his optics at Lugnut. The light overshadowed the room.


	10. Another odd happening part 2

Chapter 9: Another odd happening

Part 2

Megatron opened his eyes. He groaned. He still heard an argument of Starscream and Lugnut. He groaned, closing his eyes again. He placed his palms over his head with a groaning wine. Then he snapped his eyes open, ripping his hands from his head. He quickly sat up. He shivered with a groaning hiss.

"Organics," he hissed.

"Whatever has happened to us, leader," Lugnut pleaded.

Megatron looked to Lugnut. A strong looking human stood in his place. A short-sleeved shirt, mainly purple with a deep green-grey stripe, covered his torso. A thick belt with a deep black coloring wrapped around his waist. Around his wrists and up toward his elbows were thick bands, grey all around with a yellow and black caution stripe near the elbow. Thick grey bands, without the caution stripes, were wrapped around his shoulders. Purple shorts and long socks ended the outfit. The oddest about Lugnut in this new form was his facial expressions and designs. A large red visor stretched from ear to ear. A single lighter red dot stood in the middle, moving each side as if looking. No hair, like the other humans, was on his head just a purple strip that stretched back to the rest of his suit.

"I'm…I'm not sure," Megatron pleaded.

"I think we've been turned into organics," hissed Starscream.

Megatron turned to look at Starscream. A human, again, stood in his place. The human wore a light red-purple jacket, covering over his black tee shirt. Standing out on the neat black shirt was his golden-yellow tie. The black shirt was tucked into his jeans. Around his waist was a belt the same color as his jacket. Slick purple gloves with the fingers cut off went up to his elbows. His shoes were like high heels with the same slick purple color as his gloves. He looked slightly disturbed by the stare from Megatron and his red eyes gave off an evil glare.

"Wait where's…?" Megatron gaped looking to the doorway he remembered Blitzwing stood at.

"Blitzwing says he won't come out," Starscream chuckled.

"Oh," Megatron grunted, getting to his feet.

"I feel silly," Blitzwing mumbled.

"I order you to come out!" Megatron howled.

Blitzwing stepped out. He wore a grey hat, like a general of war, which fell down the edges of his face. The top was purple. Purple goggles stood out on the front on the hat, though he wore a monocle on his left eye-which he was adjusting with his black gloved hand. His clothes matched his hat, a mix of grey and purple matching as a general like theme. A jacket, buttoned completely up, had purple pockets on the top half and the bottom half-which was separated by a black belt. Purple faded into his collar and on his shoulders. A single purple stripe went down along the button line. His pants were a grey with a stripe of purple near the back. His boots were also a deep shade of purple.

"Well, I see this had affected all of us," Megatron mumbled, looking over his hands.

"You've looked us all over why don't you go find something to get a good look at yourself," bellowed Starscream.

"Possibly," Megatron frowned.

"So…What do you think we should do about this mess?" Blitzwing questioned, again messing with his monocle.

"We finally have a chance to do some snooping around the town," shrugged Starscream.

"I guess that is our only option beside staying here," Blitzwing nodded.

"Fine than we're going to town?" Megatron hummed, standing up and dusting off his grey pants.

He looked down at his clothing. Grey jacket with red sleeves that faded under grey gloves with the fingers cut off, a black stripe wrapped around the mid line of the jacket, and the Decepticon symbol in the middle. His pants were grey and faded underneath his black boots-a red line near the knee and red near the tip of the boot.

"Anything else we need?" Megatron questioned.

"Nothing I believe. You should draw some attention with those on your back," Blitzwing mumbled, pointing at the objects on Megatron's back.

Megatron reached back, pulling out his sword. It was the same as his sword in robot form, simply smaller. He reached back again, this time pulling out his fusion cannon. He snickered, placing both weapons on his back. He nodded, still the snickering smile on his face.

"You don't care about the large weapons on your back?" Starscream mocked.

"Like people in this town will care. If they have a problem than they can try to stop us," Megatron bellowed.

"Whatever…I think we'll just lose the Autobots when they find us," Starscream hissed.

"Or…" smirked Megatron.

"Or?" the three minions gaped.

"Or…we're not the only ones affected by the all sparks radiation field," snickered Megatron.

"Oh?" Blitzwing nodded.

"If one spark piece is affected then they all are," explained Megatron.

"So we're going to have one royal battle," Lugnut cheered.

"Oh yes. When we find the Autobots they will be ours," Megatron bellowed.


	11. Crossing

Chapter 10: Crossing

Optimus stood on the rooftops, staring down. People walking this way and that. Optimus got his share of screaming at from Ratchet after coming back from the mall. The back of his head also hurt from that quick smash given by Ratchet. Optimus felt something odd was starting. The All Spark was planning something, it seemed, but what was going on.

"Maybe…no, why would the all spark change…no, I'm just going to stop thinking about it," Optimus groaned.

"Optimus you've got to see this!" Bumblebee shouted.

Optimus came down into the main. The big screen TV was glowing with the news. It was showing Meltdown being taken away, the battle his team accidently went through with and a robbery in progress. A man with silvery grey hair and a grey jacket with red sleeves that faded under grey gloves was seen in the robbery, followed by three others. The man seemed to look to the camera, an evil smirk along his face, as if he was looking to Optimus himself. Optimus remembered that smirk. A Decepticon smirk.

"Megatron!" Optimus suddenly gasped.

Everyone turned to him. Optimus simply stared at the television. The man, which he claimed was Megatron, had out a large sword. It reflected the gunfire from the guards of the bank. Optimus snarled. Megatron knew something they didn't. Suddenly, the channel changed. All the Autobots perked up, turning to Sari who held the remote.

"Look at this. This is new," nodded Sari.

"The robbers are now here in the station…they've got…are those guns? Oh my gosh…here take everything…I…I don't need…um…this is channel 23 news…" the camera girl screamed.

"Hello, Detroit. Hate to ruin the evening…on second thought I don't. I'm looking for a few old…'Friends' of mine. I know they're watching, they always have a look on the troubles taking place in Detroit. Now if they will meet me and my team soon…I'll be happy to let this station go without getting blown to bits," the man snickered.

"Who are you?" gasped the offset Camera girl.

"Why defeat the mystery of it. My friends will know who I am…" bellowed the man. After that the connection died.

"Megatron…I know it!" hissed Optimus.

"You don't have any solid proof," Ratchet shrugged.

"I have the feeling in my spark…" Optimus whispered.

"Why don't we just go and check it out…" Bumblebee offered.

"He's going to be waiting for us…" Bulkhead added.

"If we don't show we're not sure what could happen," Prowl added.

"Ratchet we have to!" groaned Optimus.

"Fine…but how might I ask, will we get their attention?" Ratchet snapped.

"Simple. Do what we do best. Stop robberies, help the helpless, and do what Autobots do," Optimus smirked.

"I like his smile. I don't think I've ever seen him smile like that," whispered Bumblebee.

"I'm worried…" Ratchet sighed.


	12. Capture

Chapter 11: Capture

Optimus stood by the wall. They'd stopped almost everything they could. The Cons yet to show up. They were getting tired of waiting. Ratchet and bumblebee went back to usual arguing. Optimus was off to the side. He wasn't really thinking of the cons or his team's screaming but he was thinking of this whole experience. Turning human was a huge change. Saving the mall while human was worrisome. Meeting Liz…

Now that he was thinking of it, he hadn't seen much of her in a while. He had a funny feeling when he was around her. He didn't understand it. It felt like a kinda tingling and a nervous feeling. Churning in the stomach. Optimus felt in just thinking about her. He shook his head and left the wall. He stood in between the bookstore and the drug shop. Something in his head told him he was being watched. He turned to face the alley.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ratchet snapped.

"I'm keeping watch unlike some grumpy old bot!" answered Bumblebee, looking over the edge of the side.

"Um…Ratchet? Bumblebee?" called Prowl.

"Stop it. You're looking weird doing such!' hissed Ratchet.

"I'm keeping a look out. It's to help Optimus and find the cons," Bumblebee hummed.

"Ratchet! Bumblebee!" shouted Bulkhead.

"What!?" the two answered simultaneously.

"Where's Prime?" gasped Bulkhead and Prowl.

"Oh slag…" Ratchet whispered.

"Where'd he go? He was just on the wall!" gasped Bumblebee standing up and walking over to where Prime was.

"He wouldn't walk off it's just now him," Bulkhead nodded.

"You forget he _did_ walk off to the mall when this first started," hissed Ratchet.

"Not right now though. Not with the cons out there knowing we're human," prowl hummed.

"Then where did he go!?" Ratchet screamed.

As that was happening, Optimus Prime was in a little bit of a problem. While the team had been arguing, Optimus had been captured. Someone had grabbed him and pulled him into the alley. When he managed to snap out of the grip, he noticed who it was. It looked much like Blitzwing. A little more quiet though.

"Blitzwing?" Optimus gasped.

"Optimus Prime, if I'm correct. Megatron wants you head…" Blitzwing hissed, coming at him.

"And I want him behind bars!" answered Optimus, flipped over Blitzwing.

Optimus pulled out his ax. Blitzwing looked slightly surprised by this. Again, he went at him, careful not to meet the ax's blade. Finally, Blitzwing was ready to give up. He backed up. Optimus smiled, spinning his ax around above his head.

"How'd you get your ax?" Blitzwing questioned, backing into a wall.

"Just luck I guess," Optimus admitted.

"Your luck just changed," whispered a voice behind Optimus.

With that, Optimus collapsed to the ground showing Megatron behind him. Optimus groaned as his body felt numb. His neck was red from a small zap type numbing. Megatron smiled. He suddenly looked up to Blitzwing frowning.

"Get him!" Megatron ordered, walking off.

"Yes sir," Blitzwing mocked, lifting the fallen warrior. As Megatron walked off with Blitzwing, humming the itsy bitsy spider, the Autobot team was scrambling around looking for their lost leader.

"He wouldn't just run off. He should just…just be around…around here," Bulkhead groaned.

"This isn't like Optimus at all," whispered Sari.

"Where'd he go!" shouted Ratchet.

"What if the cons took him?" Bumblebee gasped.

"Why would they take Prime without a shot at us?" Prowl questioned.

"Cause they want a show down later. A fight for the boss…" whispered Ratchet.

"Oh slag!" Bumblebee hissed.

"They got prime," Prowl groaned.


	13. Power

Chapter 12: Power

Optimus woke up in a dark room. His neck hurt. Then the surge of pain reached his head. He groaned, looking around. He saw red eyes watching him. He felt like an animal being watched from all sides. He blinked several times, trying to work his eyes to see in the dark room.

"Don't worry, Optimus Prime. This place isn't much worth seeing," hummed Megatron.

"Megatron? It _was_ you on the television," groaned Optimus.

"You're not going anywhere either. You're tied into that chair," hissed Starscream.

"You're all human…just like us," chuckled Optimus.

"But it seems we have a slight advantage of adding a new evil in this town," Starscream whispered.

"Shut up, Starscream," ordered Megatron.

"Why kidnap me? Why not do your little firework show," Optimus mocked.

"Megatron has some plan he wishes to set up," Blitzwing explained.

"Blitzwing sounds sane for once," Starscream mumbled.

"What do you mean 'sane for once', bolts for brains!?" hissed Blitzwing.

"There we go. There's the angry voice," smirked Starscream.

"Our glorious leader will have you foolish Autobots finished before you know what happened!" snapped Lugnut.

"You're going to ambush my team…" gasped Optimus, pulling at the ropes around his wrists.

"Glad it isn't a huge surprise to you," Megatron chuckled.

"I won't let this happen," shouted Optimus, ripping at the ropes.

"You don't have your weapon with you. Your team has no idea where you are. No one knows about the Autobots turning human. Who would come and save you?" Megatron laughed.

This made Optimus think. His ax was against the wall, the far wall, across from him. His team probably is just _now_ figuring out that he's gone and the cons have him. The whole team made a promise not to reveal they were the real Autobots. No one knew where he was. No one knew who he was. No one would help him. Then another thought entered. Again, the thought of Liz showed up.

Optimus tried to shake the thought off but it wouldn't work. He looked up to see Lugnut trying to please Megatron and Starscream driving Blitzwing insane. Optimus eyed the ground. Liz didn't know that he was really Optimus Prime. She thought he was a human teen named Ryan Alexander Pax. He threw his head back against the chair. The chair lifted its front legs then came crashing back down with a clicking slam. The cons turned their attention.

"Keep trying to get out. It wouldn't work. Those ropes are as tight as they can get," snapped Starscream.

"I'm going to get out," whispered Optimus.

The cons simply laughed. Optimus knew if he didn't get out, his team would fall for their trap. The earth will be putty in the con's hands. With Liz and his team in mind, he pulled at his ropes. He looked up. Megatron stood in front of him, an evil twisted smile curled up his lips. Optimus kept tugging at the ropes.

"Stop trying," hissed Megatron, slapping Optimus, "You're not going to get out. Your team is going to lose. This planet along with Cybertron will be ours!"

"Never!" Optimus whispered.

Megatron perked up. The all spark fragments, which were behind Optimus, started glowing. Megatron backed up. Optimus was still pulling at his ropes. Optimus looked, glaring at Megatron. Megatron looked at Optimus. Optimus's eyes sparkled like the all spark fragments. Megatron countered the glare. With a groan, Optimus snapped the ropes.

"Impossible!" shouted Blitzwing.

"Those ropes could stop a train!" Starscream gaped.

"Only a Cybertronian robot could…" Megatron whispered, smiling quietly.

"I'm out of here!" shouted Optimus, turning around Megatron and leaping over the other minions.

Optimus snatched his ax and ran down a tunnel. The tunnels were dark and damp. Optimus crashed into the walls various times. He felt some damp and thick in his mouth. He was breathing heavily. He fell to the ground. There was an eerie light coming further down the tunnel. Optimus whipped his mouth. Something red smeared across his hand. He pulled himself up and kept running, his ax on his back. he reached the outside of the caves.

Getting down the hill the cave was perched upon, Optimus stumbled down. At the bottom of the hill, he was cut in the arms, legs and face. His ax had detached from his back and laid away from reach. Optimus barely had his eyes open. He couldn't hear the cons after him. his vision blurred out. He swore he saw someone, someone edging closer to him. before he could ask and see who it was, he blacked out.


	14. Never meant to be

Chapter 13: never meant to be

Optimus woke up in a much brighter room. He looked around. He was lying on the couch, blue and soft. A pillow propped up his head. He groaned and raised his arm to his forehead. The part of his glove closest to his sleeves was coated in red. Optimus looked over his body and clothes. He had bandages over his right elbow, his left wrist, his right ankle and he realized once was wrapped around his forehead.

He abruptly sat up. A sudden pain rushed up. He groaned loudly. Then he suddenly realized he was in someone's home. He threw off the covers over him. His head surged with pain. He placed both hands on his head. He groaned low and loudly. He heard footsteps. He stood up quickly, looking around for something preferably his ax.

"you shouldn't get up so quickly. Sit back down," someone ordered.

Dizzy already, Optimus collapsed onto the couch. He leaned his head back. he groaned, quietly. He looked to the doorway, where the voice had originated. His head hurt, his ears burned, his eyes blurred, his breathing was heavy but even with all that it he could still believe who it was at the door.

"Liz?" whispered Optimus.

"You're really beaten up aren't you, Blue?" she chuckled.

"What hit me?" Optimus groaned.

"I was simply hiking when I found you. You were at the bottom of like the hill. How'd you get out there?" Liz smiled.

"I…I…was captured…I escaped…" Optimus was having trouble thinking.

"I think you hit your head real hard. I was afraid to call the hospital and I don't how to contact your _friendly_ guardian…" Liz explained.

"So where am I?" questioned Optimus.

"In my house. Well my lodge really. If you want I can take you to the city. I mean I bet your friends are looking for you," Liz hummed.

"Yeah…" Optimus mumbled, slowly getting up.

"You really challenged Meltdown. You and your friends," Liz whispered.

"Yeah. I guess you could say we're a team like that," Optimus answered.

"you…you all are like…superheroes or something. Like the Autobots," Liz chuckled.

"Sure…" Optimus sighed, thinking about who he really was.

"Well, I'll get my keys and I'll give you that lift," blushed Liz, walking off.

"I'm not human…I'm not human…gotta keep reminding myself…" whispered Optimus.

Optimus looked down at his hands. He broke through those ropes with easy. If he was really Optimus Prime not his human form of Ryan Alexander Pax he could break through those ropes the same. Then he thought about the all spark fragments and all that has happened. The all spark started this. It was helping slowly, he thought. It gave him his Autobot strength.

"Hey, Blue, come on!" shouted Liz.

"Yeah…yeah," Optimus stuttered, slowly making his way toward her voice.

"By the way…here," Liz offered, appearing in the doorway again swinging his ax.

"My ax!" Optimus gasped.

"Where'd you get this? It's so much like…" Liz hummed.

"Optimus Prime's?" Optimus offered.

"Yeah…" Liz nodded, handing him the ax.

"Can you…you help me a little. Right now I'm really dizzy," chuckled Optimus.

"sure…Hey, Blue?" Liz whispered.

"What?" Optimus answered, leaning slightly on Liz as they walked off.

"You're the first friend I made here. I've been here three months and I've never really known anyone…" Liz whispered.

Optimus looked to Liz. A tear dripped down her check. Optimus smiled lightly. He pattered her on the back. She looked up at him. She looked into his eyes. They glimmered brighter then every. She couldn't help but smile. She blushed with a chuckle and looked away.

"You've got beautiful eyes," she blushed.

"Um…" Optimus blushed.

"Come on," she huffed, "Let's get to town."

They headed off for the car. Optimus finally figured out the feeling he's had. He was upset that he had. He felt even worse knowing she had the same tingling feeling. It was something he's not sure he felt purely in robot form. He's worried that it all will change if she ever found out. The tingling felt so right. Love felt so right.


	15. Known

Chapter 14: Known

Optimus looked around. In the sun, he felt alive. He looked backed. Liz had gone into the Sumdac tower twenty minutes ago. Optimus's head still hurt but he got over it. He looked around. People passed so quickly. Some adults pointed at him saying he was the kid at the mall the other day. Some kids pointed saying he looked a whole lot like Optimus Prime. Optimus was tired of the secret he was holding on about this human stuff.

"Hey, Op-Ryan!" Optimus remembered the sudden catch of naming. Sari.

"Sari…that you?" Optimus stuttered, head still in pain and world spinning.

"Oh my gosh! Ryan! Mike and the others are looking everywhere!" Sari gasped, running over to hug Optimus.

"Ow…" Optimus choked, feeling something unusual curl in his stomach and throat.

Optimus bent over slightly. Sari jumped off Optimus. Optimus frowned, holding his stomach. Liz came back out. She helped lift Optimus back into a standing position.

"I'm sorry…" Sari mumbled.

"It's okay…but please don't do it again," groaned Optimus.

"He fell a long way down," Liz explained.

"Man, Mike is going to have your head!" gasped Sari.

"right now, I'll I care about is…" Optimus stopped, he pushed off Liz.

"I found him at the bottom of one of the largest hills here. I hoped you would know what to do," Liz offered.

"I'm sure Mike will know what to do. Thank you," Sari bowed.

"I don't want to go back to him…" Optimus groaned.

"But…Ryan…" Sari sighed.

"Don't…" Optimus scoffed, walking off.

"Ryan!" gasped Sari, racing after him.

"Ryan what's wrong?" questioned Sari.

"We're far enough from anyone to hear us. I'm tired of being called Ryan Alexander Pax," shouted Optimus, storming further off.

"What do you mean?" sobbed Sari.

"I'm tired of saying I'm someone I'm not. I'm Optimus Prime!" shouted Optimus.

"Shh!" Sari ordered.

"I'm tired of this!" hissed Optimus.

"What's gotten into you, Prime?" questioned Sari.

"I don't know," sobbed Optimus, tears rolling down his face.

"Are you really crying?" Sari asked.

"She said I was her only friend. I'm the only person she's ever actually known well enough. I get this weird feeling around her. Nothing…nothing makes any sense…" sobbed Optimus.

"Really? I mean…a weird feeling like…like love or something? Prime you can't…Everyone is worried. You were captured…" explained Sari.

"And something even stranger happened," Optimus gasped.

"What?" Sari asked.

"Nothing. But still, I'm not going to keep this game up. I'm down. We tried to not to draw attention to ourselves when we first arrived and now we're known throughout. Why not simply say we had an all spark problem, instead of the city worrying about where in the world the Autobots are!" shouted Optimus.

"Ratchet's gonna kill you," Sari sighed.

"So be it," Optimus nodded, walking off.

Sari followed Optimus. She called Bumblebee and managed to get the whole team to town square the same time Prime was. Optimus groaned seeing his team and an angry Ratchet storming toward him. He looked back at Sari then looked up at the sky.

"Hello…" Optimus groaned.

"What do you think you're doing trying to tell everyone who we really are?" Ratchet hissed.

"I'm tired of this secret. Why not? Do we want people screaming at the Autobots for not being there? Why can't I?" answered Optimus.

"How to plan on doing this?" Prowl questioned, crossing his arms.

"There's always a way to get things out around here," smirked Optimus.

"He has that smile again," Bumblebee stuttered.

"He's got the thought," Bulkhead gaped.

"Optimus, Don't!" shouted Ratchet.

With a whistle, eyes were looking at them. Optimus had a huge smile on his face. Ratchet looked from the staring people to their leader. He frowned at Optimus's smile. Ratchet shook his head. Optimus smiled. He did a quick bow and looked up.

"Heyyo? Who wants to know a secret?" Optimus called. A crowd slowly formed around the team. Optimus had his thoughtful smile on his face.

"What?" some people cheered.

"Go on and say it!" shouted others.

"This had better be good!" ordered the rest.

"Who will believe me if I say…I'm Optimus Prime," Optimus smirked.


	16. Weakness

Chapter 15: Weakness

"No way!" someone cheered.

"What happened?" elsewhere cheered.

"Prove it," someone else ordered.

"Yes, it's farfetched. And I'm going to get a beating from Ratchet once I'm done with this," Optimus nodded.

"I believe that!" a kid cheered.

"Shut up! Prime get over here!" ordered Ratchet.

"Look! It's the grumpy old bot! That guys right. They are the bots!" cheered several other kids.

"Name your price I'll prove it," Optimus smiled.

"Boss bot, let's go before Hatch blows a fender," Bulkhead offered.

"Nope, I'm having fun for once in my life," Optimus laughed.

"Where's your ax?" a teen ordered.

Optimus pulled out his ax. The crowd cooed. Optimus nodded. He lifted the ax to eye level then turned it on. The crowd cheered. That was all they needed. Then the camera crew and news vans came. Optimus backed up, the ax attached to his back.

Meanwhile, at the mall, the news was spreading about the humanized Autobots. People gathered around the televisions, hoping to hear the story. The camera was pointed at all the Autobots, mostly Optimus in the middle. Cameras' lights flashed. Optimus covering his eyes. He was answering questions about them being really the Autobots.

"So, Optimus Prime, how did this all happen?" asked the reporter bot.

"A small All Spark jolt. It should last forever though," Optimus offered.

"Were you the team that stopped Meltdown in the mall yesterday?" the reporter went on to ask.

"Optimus let's go. NOW!" screamed Ratchet.

"Do we get reward money if we admit we did?" bumblebee smiled.

"Um I'm not sure," the reporter answered.

"We did. We couldn't just sit back and watch. We're the Autobots," Optimus nodded.

Liz stared at the television. She wiped away a tear. She shook her head, placing a book on the shelf. She pushed past the rest of the crowd. She stepped behind the counter. She sniffled quietly, looking up at the screen one last time. It was closed up on Optimus Prime. She'd known him as Ryan Alexander Pax.

"I loved him. I don't believe it. I was crushing over a humanized Autobot. He tried to stop me too…" sobbed Liz, placing her head on the counter.

"Oh really?" a voice whispered.

Liz looked up. A man stood before the counter. She rubbed away her tears. The man wore a simple grey jacket with red sleeves. His pants were also grey with a black belt like thing wrapped around his waist, gun holders on his sides attached to it. He smiled evilly at her. She shook her head.

"Yeah. It's a foolish girl crush. It'll pass," sighed Liz.

"I bet I could get his attention on you," the man smirked.

"Really?" gasped Liz.

"Sure, come with me and I'll help you out," the man offered.

"How do I know you won't kidnap me or something…" whimpered Liz.

"You don't," the man smiled.

Liz looked at his out stretched hand. She watched it silently then reached her hand out and grabbed his. The man smiled. Liz felt mesmerized in his red eyes. He smiled, nodding slowly. Liz faked a smile then nodded also.

A/N

Sorry. Everyone went crazy. Really, Optimus would have been sent to loony bin. You've got to think he has been through a lot in past few days. He probably has a concussion or something. The whole thing was to build into Liz finding out about Optimus and going off with you know who. Sorry. The other chapters will get better I promise! :D


	17. Out of character

Chapter 16: Out of character

"OW!" shouted Optimus.

"This is what you get for blowing everything up!" hissed Ratchet.

"I'm sorry! I hit my head, I was in a bad mood and stop hitting me!" ordered Optimus.

"Fine. Have you seen Bumblebee or Sari?" Ratchet questioned, looking around.

"I heard they went to some dance club," shrugged Prowl, leaping down from somewhere.

"They left without telling me!" screamed Ratchet.

"Where's the club?" hummed Optimus.

"It's new, supposedly. Down the road from here. Sari said they're going to have a new DJ there tonight," explained Prowl, bowing slowly.

"When I get him…!" Ratchet wailed, storming out of the base.

"Should we follow?" questioned Optimus.

"We should but I still don't think we could save them even if we tried," Prowl sighed.

"Oh well…" Optimus groaned, getting up and walking out the base.

"Optimus! You still have a concussion!" gasped Prowl, racing after him.

Meanwhile, Sari and Bumblebee were hanging at the new dance club. It was fully crowded but they were sitting on the edge of the balcony. Bumblebee was messing with his electro stingers. Sari was eyeing the DJ stand waiting for the new DJ to show up. Sari was so excited.

"So what are we supposed to do here?" Bumblebee questioned.

"We're supposed to dance but I like to sit and listen to music," cheered Sari.

"But the music is so loud we can barely hear one another," hummed Bumblebee looking to Sari.

"Huh?" Sari shouted.

"Welcome ladies and gents," welcomed a man on the front of the stage.

"Shhh," Sari ordered, "Here comes the new guy!"

"Please give a cheer for our newest DJ. He won't tell us much but he's sure a hit with the sound around this place," cheered the man on the front of the stage.

The crowd gave a loud cheering scream as the new man joined the other man. Sari shouted and cheered with the rest of the crowd. Bumblebee looked at Sari then to the new guy entering. Bumblebee frowned. Sari seemed hypnotized by the new man. Bumblebee sighed. He had an odd sense in his stomach. He crossed his arms, leaning back on the railing. Sari looked at him. He grunted and looked away. She shrugged and looked back at the man. She looked over his outfit.

Spiked red sunglasses covered the man's eyes. Blue headphones covered his ears. A tan-grey scarf wrapped around his mouth. His hair was deep blue spiked up unlike any other type she'd seen. His black shirt, with a grey color pushed in there, was topped with a blue jacket with torn sleeves and a glowing lighter blue stringed around it. A black belt held up his tight black pants with a same glowing blue slipped down the sides. His boots with a shining deeper darker blue with the same familiar glowing blue color wrapped in rings around them.

Sari smiled. He looked pretty cool. She smiled and clapped, cheering as the rest of the crowd. She swore he looked to her and nodded quietly. She felt a tingling in her. Suddenly she felt something spark in her, something not right. She felt something echoing, a sound no one else could hear. It was calling her and she was falling into it.

"Sari, let's go," groaned Bumblebee.

"Um…You can go. I want to hear his music," hummed Sari.

"But I thought you were…we were going…you said we'd leave when either of us felt like it," Bumblebee stuttered.

"Hey, you can leave all you want. I'm fine and I'm going to stay!" snapped Sari, not even looking at him.

"F-f-fine," sniffled Bumblebee, standing up.

"Bye," Sari huffed.

Bumblebee climbed over the railing and looked back only once. Sari didn't seemed fazed that he was leaving. Bumblebee felt something wet run down his check. He shook his head, whipping it off. He slipped into the crowd, disappearing. Sari stared a head, watching the DJ take his position. She noticed a red guitar strapped to his back. She was hoping he'd play it. She felt so hypnotized.

Bumblebee slipped out of the dance club. As soon as he exited, he felt something slap him in the back of the head. He turned to see an angry Ratchet, a tired Optimus and a stealthy looking Prowl. Bumblebee eyed the ground. He sighed.

"I'm sorry I left the base without asking you first. Sari said this club was going to be fun and I thought so too and so I followed but now I'm not so sure," sobbed Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee," Optimus gasped, "are you crying?"

"Maybe," whimpered Bumblebee.

"Where's Sari?" Prowl gaped.

"She wanted to stay. Told me to leave…" Bumblebee sniffled.

"That's not like Sari at all…" huffed Ratchet.

"The only time she really turned against us was with Soundwave and when we told her we were going to live," Optimus huffed.

"What if…" bumblebee whispered.

"What if what?" gasped the three.

"What if Soundwave is human too," Bumblebee mumbled.

"No way! The human affects were All Spark originated. How would Soundwave get around that when most of the sparks are in our hands or the con's?" huffed Ratchet.

"Still…there are still sparks were missing…we can't have them all…" Optimus stuttered, feeling his head real quick.

"Headache?" Prowl offered.

"Sorta…" mumbled Optimus, stumbling slightly. He leaned against the wall.


	18. Live to party

Chapter 17: Live to Party

Sari was merged into the crowd. They stared up at the new DJ. He looked down at his followers. He pulled out his guitar, a nod of approval. He looked toward the door. He noticed four new people emerge into the building. He sighed. He strummed his guitar and then turned up the volume of the stereo.

"Welcome Autobots," the man echoed.

"Do we know you?" Ratchet hissed.

"How easily do you forget your enemy," the man snickered.

"I was right! It's Soundwave!" shouted Bumblebee.

"At least someone remembers me," bellowed Soundwave, strumming his guitar.

"What are you doing here?" ordered Optimus.

"Here to make a difference. This time you won't be able to stop me," echoed Soundwave, slamming down his guitar strings.

The crowd turned to face the Autobots, eyes glowing red. Soundwave strummed his guitar's strings happily. The team went back against a wall. The crowd came closer and closer, humming the same tune as Soundwave strummed.

"As a robot I was able to control robots but while I'm human I can control humans," hummed Soundwave, playing his own little song on the guitar.

"Last I checked we stopped you last time," chuckled Optimus, pulling out his ax.

"Optimus, did you forget already? You have a concussion!" shouted Ratchet.

"Fine…" Optimus groaned, lowering his ax.

"Call Bulkhead!" ordered Bumblebee, leaping toward the staircase up to the balcony.

"I'm the leader! I should do something much more than calling people like a secretary!" hissed Optimus, slipping out the club.

"We need to get him something to do while he's recovering…" Prowl offered.

"He won't go along with it," Ratchet shrugged.

"Give up, you may be able to attack the humans without damage but are you willing to attack one of your friends?" hummed Soundwave, pointing ahead.

Ratchet and Prowl looked out to the crowd, ready to fight but then tensed up. Sari came out from the crowd. Ratchet lowered his magnets. Prowl dropped his weapons. They backed further into the wall. The closer Sari came the more the two seemed to worry.

"Was it a good or a bad idea to make Optimus leave with his leadership?" Prowl hummed.

"Maybe…maybe on both…" Ratchet hissed.

Bumblebee leaped and moved around the tables blocking the balcony way. Bumblebee pulled himself onto the railing guarding the side. He was but a jump away from hitting Soundwave unexpectedly. Bumblebee turned on his stingers. They sparked and glittered. He aimed for the stereo system behind the wanna-be Con.

"This is for Sari!" cheered Bumblebee, firing the stingers.

The stereo sizzled and sparked. The music stopped playing. Several people in the crowd groaned, falling over. Sari and various others didn't. Bumblebee lowered his arm. Soundwave turned, looking up to Bumblebee. Bumblebee held his position. His crystal blue eyes like daggers toward Soundwave. Soundwave's glasses glittered in the stage lights.

"Give up, Autobot. The humans are mine now," Soundwave bellowed.

"Sari is my friend! I won't let you!" Bumblebee shouted, leaping from the balcony.

Bumblebee fell onto the stage, collapsing and rolling. With a quick twist, he managed to kick down Soundwave. Soundwave fell to the ground, slipping off the stage. Bumblebee snatched the guitar. As he began to pull it up, Soundwave reached up and grabbed the neck. Bumblebee pulled, lifting Soundwave onto the stage again. They began their battle over the guitar.

"I'm back with Bulkhead and oh my gosh Sari!" Optimus gaped, reentering.

"Sari!" gasped Bulkhead also entering.

"Yeah, we got that! A little help!" ordered Ratchet.

"What am I supposed to do? I have a concussion," huffed Optimus, leaning against the wall.

"Just help us you crazy Cybertronian fool!" ordered Ratchet.

"Fine," Optimus smiled, pulling out his ax.

"Be careful," hissed Ratchet.

"What am I supposed to do? I have an ax not a net," wailed Optimus, feeling his head again.

"Do something!" ordered Ratchet.

"You're making my head hurt again. Stop yelling at me. I'm teen ager, my mind is just…gah!" groaned Optimus, heading for the crowd.

Bumblebee pulled hard on the guitar, ripping it from Soundwave's hands. Bumblebee smashed the guitar's neck end down on the DJ Con's foot. Soundwave held onto his foot, hopping. Bumblebee pulled the guitar up, smacking Soundwave in the head. Soundwave fell over backwards. Bumblebee smiled, whispering "Booyah!"

With this Bumblebee threw the guitar to the floor, watching it crash. He then proceeded to crush it under his foot. The music stopped dead and the audience collapsed. Sari fell forward landing in Optimus's arms. Optimus was slightly surprised by this. Even though he caught her, he still fell over backward also. Ratchet, Bulkhead and Prowl ended up catching _him_. Bumblebee, huffing and puffing, leaped off the stage. He moved around the 'sleeping' crowd. He joined in with the other confused ones of the Autobot team.

"Well this club stunk," chuckled Bumblebee, looking at the falling humans.

"No jokes!" hissed Ratchet, grabbing Bumblebee's arm.

"What…what I'd do?" Bumblebee gasped.

"You left without notification. I got Prime for his little escape…now it's your turn," Ratchet hummed.

"But why do I have a feeling you'll do worse to me?" Bumblebee whimpered.

"Why would I do worse to you than Prime?" questioned Ratchet.

"Cause Prime's in charge and I'm not," Bumblebee whined.

"You're right, I am going to do worse," Ratchet hissed.

"I'm going to need a you after you're done with me," Bumblebee frowned.


	19. The fair

Chapter 18: The fair 

Bumblebee laid down on the couch, his head hanging over the edge and his feet on the back. Sari sat next to him. Bulkhead was sitting on the floor, flipping through the TV channels. Optimus, Prowl and Ratchet were trying to find out what happened to Megatron and the other Cons.

"Now what?" Bumblebee groaned.

"I don't know. Bulkster, change the channel," hummed Sari, slipping of the metal couch.

"Alright…hey look at this," gasped Bulkhead, flipping to the next channel.

"One of the newest arrested convicts has escaped. Not much is known about him but he calls himself Soundwave…" explained the news reporter.

"Soundwave out already?" gaped Bumblebee.

"Oh well…" Bulkhead shrugged.

"In later news, robberies have been happening all over town. There has been no record or tapes of who or what has been braking in but the police have determination that they will capture this thief…"

Bulkhead switched the channel. The television began showing a commercial for a fun looking coaster. Bumblebee flipped around, sitting upright on the metal seat. Bulkhead set the remote down. Sari smiled, leaning back on the coach.

"Come on down to the week long summer fair. Today and today only, we're going to let everyone in for free! Come and bring the family! Come and bring your friends! The coaster of fear will get you shaking. The tunnel of love will get you caring. Come and get the fun while it lasts!"

"We should go," Bumblebee cheered.

"We could and would but we shouldn't with the mood Ratchet's in," Bulkhead groaned.

"Come on. It'll be fun. You heard the guy! One day free. Coaster, food, parties…the thing would be great to do. Without the crazy of Autobots in the area. I mean, Boss bot may have blown the secret but it's not like everyone's after us or knows if it's really us…" Bumblebee explained.

"He's right. I won't have you guys like this forever! I'll say it was my idea and that I pulled you guys into it against your will so you don't get anymore beat downs from Hatchet," Sari offered.

"Fine, it's not like those three are paying much attention to us," Bulkhead groaned, pointing to the three talking.

"Shh… we'll sneak out unnoticed," smirked Bumblebee.

As those three were sneaking out, Optimus, Ratchet and Prowl were worried over the numbers of Cybertronians affected by the All Spark jolt. Optimus was more concerned over where Liz had run off to but he thought he shouldn't mention it.

"First us, then the Cons, now Soundwave…who next?" Ratchet groaned.

"There are still various other Cybertronian and spark infused others," Prowl nodded.

"Lockdown, the Dinobots, the construction Cons…anyone I missed?" Optimus added.

"Um…Wreak-gar?" Prowl offered.

"Stop it, both of you! You're both acting like…" Ratchet hissed.

"Teenager or kids…?" Optimus offered.

"What is it with you and that word!?" shouted Ratchet.

"I like being human it's really fun," Optimus cheered, spinning around.

"What medication did the hospital give him?" Ratchet questioned.

"Not sure," Prowl shrugged.

"Where's Bumblebee!" Optimus shouted randomly, stopping his spinning.

"That was…out there," Prowl hummed.

"But he has a point," Ratchet hissed, looking around, "Those three are gone!"

"Okay. I'm good…" Optimus groaned, feeling his head.

"We really need to help him cut on the meds…" Ratchet groaned.

"Where are they?" questioned Prowl, coming back from the television room.

"Any wild ideas about where they went Optimus?" Ratchet mocked.

"Hey I still have a headache and I was being random. You still want me to guess don't you?" Optimus whimpered.

"Still guess…" ordered Ratchet.

"I'm going to say something fun like the fair or the carnival like the one's Sari wanted to go to last month," Optimus offered.

"Good guess," nodded Prowl.

"Why?" gasped Optimus.

"No more meds for you. Let's just check the street fair," hissed Ratchet.


	20. Coaster and Prizes

Chapter 19: Coaster and prizes

The fair was roaring with conversations and the coasters. The wail of a lost child. Cheering of the music. Everything was pumping and exciting as Sari, Bumblebee and Bulkhead entered. Bulkhead looked over to the prize booth. He went running off before long. Sari looked to Bumblebee.

"What do you want to do?" Sari asked.

"The coaster of fear sounds fun!" cheered Bumblebee.

"Not so fast. You are slow and work your way up," Sari nodded.

After a small pause, both of them cracked up laughing. They both never that Bumblebee never went slow, just not in his nature. They stopped and went speeding toward the coaster of fear. As they raced, Sari stopped a moment. She looked toward another attraction. Something she'd never done before. Something she knew Bumblebee would never do.

"Sari, what's holding ya?" Bumblebee waved.

"Nothing, I'm coming," Sari cheered, chasing after him.

Bulkhead looked over the prizes. There were stuffed bears and toys with horns. He saw a nice stuffed dog. There was also a small radio. He thought Sari would like it. Bulkhead looked at the game. Get the ring around the bottle. He could do it. Couldn't he?

"Kid," the man behind the game counter hissed.

"What?" Bulkhead perked, looking up.

"You gonna pay and play or stand there all day!" he hissed.

"I'll go find a friendlier booth," answered Bulkhead, walking off.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Sari were loading onto the ride. Bumblebee was on the far left side. Sari sat in between him and another person. They sat in the first cart. Bumblebee was ready for anything. Though he got caught and had to take off his stingers. Bumblebee was bouncing, ready for the ride to start. Sari simply watched him, a glimmer in her eyes.

'He's human and I'm just riding a coaster with him!' Sari thought, 'I never thought I'd like him more than a friend.'

The cart shot forward. Bumblebee fell back against the seat. Sari held tight onto the safety bar. Bumblebee threw his arms into the air as they raced down the first hill. Sari screamed, closing her eyes and throwing her arms into the air also. Bumblebee cheered as the coaster twisted and turned.

Meanwhile Bulkhead was wondering, looking over the other game booths and prizes. Nothing was better for Sari than that radio stereo. He had no money though and the ring around the bottle was hard work and almost never got on. He had no chance. But still he had to try…if he got the money he needed.

"He look at that guy. He looks like he belongs to the circus as like a strong man," a child shouted, pointing out to his friends.

"Um…I'm no strong man. I'm just trying to find my friend so I can get some money to play one of these games," Bulkhead hummed.

"Pick me up and I'll give you a five," cheered one boy.

"Throw me into the air and catch me and I'll give you a twenty!" another child added.

"Spin me and you got a fifty!" another one smiled.

Elsewhere Bumblebee and Sari were exiting the coaster. Bumblebee had fallen against a wall, he was dizzy. Sari stumbled up to him. They looked at each other and cracked up laughing. Bumblebee perked up, hearing Bulkhead coming. He was holding something green in his hands, a smile on his face.

"Whatcha got there?" Bumblebee questioned.

"I think it's called money…" hummed Bulkhead, waving it in Bumblebee's face.

"How much you got?" Sari gaped.

"I had ninety then I spent some to get you this," Bulkhead offered the stereo to Sari.

"Oh a radio!" cheered Sari, grasping it like it was her life.

Bumblebee frowned. He looked around. Nothing to impress her with. She was currently thanking Bulkhead for the radio. There was the coaster line, the bathrooms, the game booth, and the tunnel of love thing. It was a slow ride. He groaned. Slow. Not his style. He looked to Sari and Bulkhead.

"Hey, Sari, want to ride something else?" Bumblebee gaped.

"But there's nothing left to ride. The other rides are so not as cool," hummed Sari.

"What…" Bumblebee groaned, pointing to the slow tunnel of love ride, "about that?"

"Really?" Sari blushed, "I mean…why not. After that fear coaster we could use a slow ride."

"I'll wait for you guys outside," Bulkhead smiled.

"I don't think that's necessary…" gaped Bumblebee as Sari pulled him toward the ride.

"Come on…" Sari blushed.

As the two disappeared into the tunnel, Bulkhead smiled as if he had achieved something quite great. The tunnel of love. Not really Bumblebee's thing but it should do something to those two's friendship. Bulkhead walked off, the radio in hand, and went to a food stand. He was kind of hungry. He hoped those two would have some relationship fun in there.

Meanwhile as the three were having fun elsewhere, Ratchet was throwing open the fair gates. Optimus and Prowl were entering behind the angry medic. Ratchet looked back and forth. He twisted around to face the two other humanized mechs.

"Where do you think they are?" Ratchet hissed.

"The coaster of fear offers quite a promising look into but they're probably done with it by now," Prowl shrugged, pointing to the entry poster.

"Let's just look for Bulkhead. He'll know where everyone is," suggested Optimus.

"Yeah, Bulkhead's that type," Prowl added.

"Fine," growled Ratchet.

"Someone needs a nap," Optimus whispered.

"Shut up, lover boy," Ratchet mocked.

"Hey that was a onetime thing!" countered Optimus.

"Whatever, let's go," hummed Ratchet, leading the other two into the park.

"I thought I was in charge," Optimus groaned, following.

"I thought you were too," Prowl smiled, following also.


	21. Friends

Chapter 20: Friends

"This place is dark…" whispered Bumblebee.

"It's supposed to be for couples…remember this was your idea!" Sari chuckled.

"Um…I just wanted to get you away from Bulkhead….I guess," Bumblebee explained.

"Really? Were you jealous?" smirked Sari.

"I was not jealous!" shouted Bumblebee, it echoing through the tunnel.

"You sound jealous," smiled Sari.

"Maybe…" mumbled Bumblebee.

"You are my best friend, you know," Sari explained.

"You're mine," Bumblebee blushed.

"We've been friends for like ever," chuckled Sari.

"You've helped us since day one," nodded Bumblebee.

"We've come so far…" Sari blushed.

"Who says Boss bot can be the only one…to have a crush," Bumblebee whispered.

"Are you serious!?" gaped Sari.

"I…I don't know…" Bumblebee answered.

Meanwhile, Bulkhead was leaving the hot dog stand. He took a bit of the hot dog but ended up dropping it at the sight of the rest of his team coming his way. Ratchet looked like he was going to kill anyone who got in his way. Everyone else could tell that also as they backed away from him. Bulkhead looked both ways, hoping he could hide. He gave that idea up knowing he was the only one here that was dressed in military type.

"H-h-hi, Ratchet," mumbled Bulkhead.

"Mike. What do you think you're doing here against orders and everything!?" hissed Ratchet, standing before Bulkhead.

"I'm sorry…it was…it was Sari's idea!" Bulkhead gasped.

"Why is it that we can't say no to a child!?" wailed Ratchet.

"Don't know but question is where _is_ that _child_ and Bumblebee?" Optimus questioned.

"They went some tunnel thing…" hummed Bulkhead.

"What tunnel thing?" questioned Prowl.

Bulkhead pointed to the Tunnel Of Love. Optimus and Prowl smirked. Ratchet stood confused a moment. Optimus couldn't help it but he eventually started laughing. Prowl scoffed down his giggles. Ratchet's left eye twitched. Bulkhead smiled at that. Ratchet growled, tightly holding onto his magnets. Ratchet twisted around to the chuckling Optimus and Prowl. Prowl looked away, whistling as if nothing had happened. Optimus rubbed the back of his head, blushing slightly.

"Don't you two be laughing! Come on!" ordered Ratchet.

"We're not going in there, are we?" Optimus gaped.

"You've got a better idea?" questioned Ratchet.

"Waiting…" shrugged Optimus, "And I thought I was in charge!"

"You are a child and I'm not waiting!" replied Ratchet, storming over the ride.

"We're all going to get it aren't we…?" groaned Optimus.

"Most likely," mumbled Bulkhead.

"Might as well head to the tunnel and wait from them," Prowl shrugged.

"We didn't give him any other weapons beside those magnets, right?" questioned Optimus.

"What do we have that's magnetic?" Bulkhead asked.

"We'll go over this while we're waiting," Optimus shrugged.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Sari were in an awkward silence. The ride was either almost done or half way through. Bumblebee was bright red in the face. Sari was blushing, a smirking smile on his face. They were nervous. Bumblebee was questioning his words. Sari was wrapped in her own thoughts.

"For once we're on the same page. Same position," Bumblebee whispered.

"For once you're human. Same place I'm at…" Sari mumbled.

"This is awkward…" chuckled Bumblebee.

"We agree most of the time, we like the same stuff, we help each other, we work well together…" Sari hummed.

"Perfect together, right?" Bumblebee questioned.

"Perfect," blushed Sari.

"You said this ride was made for couples…or starting?" Bumblebee chuckled.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

The ride stopped abruptly. Bumblebee sunk low down in his seat. Sari chuckled but realized that he'd be coming for both of them. She then also sunk low. The ride started again. Bumblebee groaned looking to Sari. Sari frowned looking at him.

"We're dead," Bumblebee groaned.

"Really?" mocked Sari.

"Perfect?" Bumblebee hummed.

"Perfect…" Sari nodded.


	22. Punishment

Chapter 21: Punishment

Optimus stood against the wall. He looked to Ratchet. Ratchet was tapping his foot by the entrance. Optimus looked the other way. Prowl and Bulkhead were chatting happily. Optimus groaned, closing his eyes. Then he heard footsteps coming from the ride. He opened his eyes looking over to the entrance. Ratchet stopped tapping his foot, perking up at the sound of coming people.

"Ratchet. You can't hurt them. It'll be like child abuse or something," shrugged Optimus.

"I won't hurt them. I won't do child abuse. I never said I wasn't going to do any other human adult thing," hummed Ratchet.

"Huh?" Optimus asked.

"You don't think I know a little about human punishment," Ratchet hissed.

They turned to see Bumblebee and Sari leaving the ride. Ratchet was about to yell at them until he noticed something. Everyone noticed it. Bumblebee and Sari holding hands. Bumblebee's eyes went from Ratchet to look into Sari's eyes. Sari looked into his eyes. Ratchet stuttered, mumbling to himself.

"What…huh? How? No? Not…how. Why? My…you…gah?" Ratchet stuttered.

"Nothing," blushed Bumblebee.

"Hey…Can we go to this?" gasped Bulkhead.

Everyone looked up. Bulkhead was pointing to a poster on the side of the tunnel ride. Ratchet looked to Optimus. Optimus shrugged, walking over to what Bulkhead was. Optimus looked to the poster. He hummed looking over the colorful letters and drawings.

"What is it?" Prowl questioned.

"An art show…" Optimus nodded.

"Figures, Bulkhead would want to go to that," shrugged Bumblebee.

"I think it'll be great for the big guy," nodded Sari.

"A retreat from the adventures we've had today and throughout the week," hummed Prowl.

"Oh no! Not for these two!" hissed Ratchet, taking hold of Bumblebee and Sari.

"We'll take you, Bulkhead," Optimus smiled, patting him on the back.

"I think it'll be enjoyable," nodded Prowl.

With that, Optimus, happy to be in charge again, led Prowl and Bulkhead away. Ratchet pulled Bumblebee and Sari off for the base. Bumblebee watched as Bulkhead walked away with Prowl and Optimus. Bulkhead looked back, waving to Bumblebee. Bumblebee faked a smile, waving back.

"We're going to die aren't we?" whimpered Bumblebee, looking to Ratchet.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" snickered Ratchet.

"That's child abuse!" shouted Sari.

"I never said I'd hurt you…" Ratchet hummed.

"So we're off the hook?" Bumblebee asked.

"And I never said that…" mumbled Ratchet.

"I think humans call it 'grounded', right?" Bumblebee whispered to Sari.

"I believe so," groaned Sari.

Returning to the base, Ratchet left Bumblebee in his room and Sari in the TV room. Ratchet then slipped into a chair. He groaned. He closed his eyes, resting quietly. Meanwhile Sari snuck out of her position in the TV room. She tip-toed down the hall to Bumblebee's room. She peeked into the room. Bumblebee sat in the middle of the room. He perked up as she came in.

"Now what?" Bumblebee questioned.

"Escape plan…D?" Sari offered.

"Perfect!" cheered Bumblebee.

"To make it even better, I think Ratchet finally fell asleep," chuckled Sari.

"We could catch up with the others at the art show!" offered Bumblebee

"Yeah…Ratchet would find us a whole lot easier though…" Sari mumbled.

"The park?" shrugged Bumblebee.

"Sure," sighed Sari.


	23. Speed

Chapter 22: Speed

Bumblebee looked around. Sari had gone off to get cotton candy from a stand she saw on the way to the park. Bumblebee was getting bored easily. He looked around again. Kids playing with Frisbees. Babies crying. Parents following their children. Bumblebee smiled lightly. He watched children racing. How fast was he in human form?

"Hey bumblebee, what you looking at?" Sari hummed, coming up from behind Bumblebee.

"Watching kids race," shrugged Bumblebee.

"Want to race?" Sari questioned.

"Not sure," mumbled Bumblebee.

"Not sure? The answer is always the same when it comes to a race with you," chuckled Sari.

"I'm not a wheels. I'm the fastest thing on wheels…" groaned Bumblebee.

"So…?" smiled Sari.

"Fine…" Bumblebee snickered.

The two got ready to run. Bumblebee smiled lightly. Sari looked to him. he nodded. They took off. Bumblebee started slowly down after a while Sari was speeding after him. He groaned, slowing down to a jog. He whimpered. She stopped further up a head.

"Fastest thing whatever…" groaned Bumblebee.

He looked ahead at Sari. She looked disappointed in him. He frowned. He lowered into an athlete runner's racing position. He looked up, determined to get farther than her. He eyed Sari, his blue eyes sparkling and glowing. He smiled lightly. He took off running. Sari stopped, blinking twice to accept the fact that Bumblebee had rushed past.

Sari turned around. Bumblebee was lying by a tree. He had crashed into it by accident. He groaned, rubbing his head. Sari chuckled. She walked over to him. He groaned, looking up to her. She pulled him up.

"How'd you do that?" Sari questioned.

"Not…not sure. I simply felt over powered. Almost like I was on wheels again…" Bumblebee gasped.

"How is that possible?" asked Sari.

"I've told you…not sure…" groaned Bumblebee.

"You okay?" questioned Sari.

"My arm hurts but I think I'll live…" mumbled Bumblebee.

"Until Ratchet gets a hold of us," nodded Sari.

"Totally," chuckled Bumblebee.

"Did it really feel like you had wheels again?" asked Sari.

"Sure did. I felt like I was on wheels with my turbo thrusters again," explained Bumblebee.

"Weird…do you think anyone else had something like this happen?" questioned Sari.

"Again I say…not sure," shrugged Bumblebee.


	24. Abilities

Chapter 23: Abilities

Bumblebee and Sari sat on the couch. Ratchet was screaming on about them sneaking out and what not. During this conversation Optimus, Prowl, and Bulkhead had come in. Bumblebee looked at them. Optimus smiled and winked at him. Bumblebee perked up.

"Hey, Hatchet. Why don't you quit with the screaming. You'll lose your voice," shrugged Optimus.

"And you're going to say not to punish them either," Ratchet huffed.

"Well, by the look of those two, you've been yelling way too long," nodded Optimus.

"Fine," groaned Ratchet.

"Can we say something now?" blurted Bumblebee.

"Hmm…I don't see why not," hummed Optimus.

"When we went to the park, I had like a power burst. I went like super speed as if I was my robot form with my thrusters," explained Bumblebee.

"That's odd. No one else has had that," Bulkhead shrugged.

"Well…" Optimus blushed.

"Please don't tell me…" Ratchet groaned.

"When I was in the Decepticon's base, I managed to break ropes only my robot form could've," explained Optimus, faking a smile.

"Abilities our robot selves could only have," Prowl hummed.

"The stronger our powers, the closer we are to breaking this spell?" Bulkhead questioned.

"It sure seems that way," answered Ratchet.

"So boss bot and I are the closest?" Bumblebee smiled.

"Maybe. We can't be a hundred percent sure what's coming on around here. After that All Spark jolt, nothing seems to be making any sense," groaned Optimus.

"So all of us have an ability that connects us to our robot selves?" Prowl hummed.

"Perhaps," shrugged Ratchet.

"Bumblebee has he trademark speed, I have strength but what so you have?" questioned Optimus.

"We'll have to wait and find out," shrugged Prowl.

"How do we activate our powers?" hummed Bulkhead.

"I felt determined to past Sari. Then I felt a sudden power serge next I knew, I had crashed into a tree," shrugged Bumblebee.

"Same thing, determination. I wanted out. I wanted to stop them," mumbled Optimus.

"Or he was thinking about that girl," hummed Bumblebee.

"You really want to mock the dude that saved you from punishment?" questioned Optimus.

"Um…probably not," Bumblebee whispered.

Optimus smiled. He looked over his team. Everyone, beside Ratchet, was learning to enjoy this. Starting to understand human life, though it wasn't much with the Decepticons in the same situation. Optimus looked to Sari and Bumblebee. They seemed the happiest. Then Optimus frowned. First them, turning into human, then the Decepticons and Soundwave.

"Something wrong Prime?" questioned.

"Who else?" Optimus whispered

"What?" the team gasped.

"First us then the Cons and then Soundwave…who else was effected by this? I don't think this a small all Spark jolt anymore," Optimus explained.

"The elite guard? Other Autobots? Dinobots? Constructicons? Who else?" bumblebee questioned.

"Or all of Cybertron?" Optimus whispered.


	25. City Folk

Beginning to understand: con edition

Chapter 24: City folk

Starscream watched as the team seemed to fall apart at the seams. Blitzwing was far from enjoying this small All Spark happening. Megatron was ignoring everyone. Lugnut was attempting to lighten Megatron's mood. Starscream was enjoying this. It wasn't like a Decepticon to enjoy humans but Starscream was liking this.

Sure he wasn't casting fear when he walked by or anything but he could slip in and out without a police or an Autobot after him. That was the great part of this. Being a Con without the world nipping at your heels. Megatron simply wasn't getting that. Starscream looked past the team to the human Megatron picked up. Liz wasn't it. She wasn't talking, sobbing, yelling, or ordering. She wasn't even panicking.

"I'm out of here," groaned Starscream, exiting the base.

No one noticed, at least not right away. Starscream exited the cave system, stepping out into the open. He looked around. They were in the middle of nowhere. Starscream groaned. In his jet mode, he could fly to the city. In this form, he was left to walk. Starscream sighed and started for the city.

"Where is Starscream?" gasped Megatron, after both Lugnut and Blitzwing got to his furthest annoyance.

"He was here just a second ago," hummed Blitzwing.

"I will look for him, gracious leader," cheered Lugnut, running off.

Blitzwing watched Lugnut run into one of the many cave systems. He sighed, knowing Lugnut would end up getting lost. Megatron looked at Blitzwing then the tunnel Lugnut disappeared through. Megatron groaned, also knowing Lugnut would never find him.

"He said he was leaving…"

Megatron turned. It was Liz who had spoken up. She looked wearily at Megatron. Megatron stepped over to her cell. He looked in at her. she stood up slowly, being eye level with Megatron.

"How do you know that?" hissed Megatron.

"He said so. He went through that tunnel," answered Liz, pointing to the tunnel to the far left.

"He left for the city I guess," Blitzwing shrugged.

"Blitzwing, go get Lugnut. I'm going to call a few others also," Megatron hummed.

"Who might I ask, sir?" Blitzwing questioned.

"I believe others were affected by this so I'm going to see who I can get a hold of," Megatron nodded, walking off.

Starscream sighed, slipping into a seat. He finally walked far enough to catch a bus to the city. He groaned. He was not used to walking. He was sure no Transformer was. Starscream peered out the window. Everything moved by so quickly. It was interesting. It wasn't like him to find this interesting. It wasn't like him to like being human. Still, he'd never imaged it like this.

"Sir, we're at the city, are you getting off?" the driver questioned.

Starscream perked. He stood up and left the bus. He looked around the city. It seemed so big compared to him. He looked around and smiled. He'd blend right in. no Autobots, no Megatron, no Decepticons, no trouble! Just him trying to keep his cover. He moved through the city.

"Wish I could stay here rather than that musty old cave," hissed Starscream.

He looked over to a tall building. The Sumdac tower towered over the whole city like a huge shadow. Starscream scoffed. He kept moving. The city was huge. Starscream groaned. Something buzzed. Starscream perked. He reached into his pocket. He pulled out a phone. He looked over the item for a moment. He flipped it open, placing it to his ear.

"Hello?" Starscream questioned.

"Starscream, where are?" it was Megatron.

Starscream paused to look at the phone again. "I'm in the city," answered Starscream, kind of skeptical about the phone.

"If you are asking, which I know you are, these phones represent our COM link frequency. Answer your question, Starscream?" Megatron hissed.

"O…kay," mumbled Starscream, rolling his eyes.

"Why are you in the city?" Megatron asked.

"I got bored watching your stupid team arguing!" hissed Starscream, hanging up the phone.

Starscream grunted. He placed the phone back in his pocket. He sighed. He wasn't the type to stay in the forest or in cave. He liked the city. He smiled, continuing on his way. He sighed again, thinking about how he was so going to die once Megatron got him. he groaned, knowing he was going to be locked in the cave once Megatron got him.

A/N

I'm working on the Autobots more. Right now I'm going to have a little fun with Screamer around the city. However, I need places to take scream and places for Megatron to almost catch him. In the mean time, I'm working on who shall join our little human journey. Polls on my profile that will be closed by the time the Autobots come back, got it! :)


	26. The Park

Beginning to understand: Decepticon edition!

Chapter 25: the park

Starscream sat in the park. He sat on a white park bench. He looked up at the trees. Pure green and rustling in the breeze. He looked down at the human children running around and playing. Everything seemed so peaceful. Starscream perked up as something in his pocket buzzed again. He groaned, digging into his pocket again.

"What is it? Who is it this time?" Starscream snapped, the phone to his ear.

"It's me again, Starscream. Where are you?" Megatron hissed.

"I told you! I'm not coming back!" shouted Starscream.

"I will find you Starscream," hummed Megatron, "I'll be sure to track this call."

"Then I will move. You'll never find me. I don't want to worry about the Autobots while we are experiencing something we may never again…" gasped Starscream whispered, hanging up.

Starscream stood up, moving toward to trees. He wanted to simply clear his head. He was in between two different lives. Being human, doing things and getting into things he never thought of, and his robot life, a life he's so used to. He sat under the shade of the tree. He sighed, looking up into the light shimmering onto him. He groaned.

"Mister? What are you doing?"

Starscream looked down. A little girl was looking at him. She had bright glowing blue eyes. Starscream tilted his at her. She smiled. He shook his head and crawled out from under the tree.

"Nothing. I was just leaving," nodded Starscream, standing up.

"You look like a business man. My daddy is a businessman. He wears a suit and a tie," babbled the little girl.

Starscream looked at his clothes again. This little girl was confusing him. Starscream thought quietly. He patted his golden tie. He didn't think he looked like a business man. He looked more like a teen jazzing up his father's suit. He looked back at the little girl.

"And you are?" Starscream gasped.

"I'm Miranda! I live down the street. My daddy works at Sumdac tower. And my mommy works at a flower shop…" the little girl smiled.

"Why are you telling me this!?" snapped Starscream.

"I don't know. I think you look cute. My daddy says I have a tendency to babble. What's your name?" Miranda shouted.

"I don't think you should…I mean…I need to…" Starscream stuttered.

He looked back, toward the entrance of the park. He saw Megatron, Lugnut and Blitzwing. Starscream groaned. He looked back at Miranda. She had a huge smile that slightly disturbed him. He paused a moment to look at the small, then shook his head.

"I've got to go. If anyone asks, you didn't talk to me," Starscream ordered, running off.

Miranda frowned, watching Starscream run off. She sniffled and looked toward the entrance. Megatron was moving around the park. She laid under the tree. Then she looked forward, tilting her head quietly. Something lied on the grassy floor. She lifted in, rubbing it. A small purple phone. She smiled, not noticing the Decepticon symbol on the top. She also didn't notice that Megatron was looking to her and the object in her hands.


	27. Blood

Beginning to Understand: Decepticon edition

Chapter 26: blood

Starscream groaned, leaning back on the bench. He hummed lightly. Suddenly a hand slapped onto his shoulder. Starscream bolted up straight, looking behind him. It was Megatron. Correction a very angry Megatron. Starscream stood up, becoming eye level with Megatron. Megatron dropped an item.

"You left this in the hands of human child back at the park," hissed Megatron.

Starscream kneeled down, lifting up the phone. He looked up at Megatron with curiosity. Standing up Starscream looked around. None of the others. Blitzwing and Lugnut were nowhere to be found. Starscream looked back to Megatron, tightening his grip on the phone.

"So, what are you going to do to me?" Starscream whispered.

"Nothing. Whatever made you think I'd do something to you?" hummed Megatron, a smirk on his face.

"You're Megatron. I know for a fact you don't let anything like this go unpunished," answered Starscream.

"You know of me all too well," Megatron mumbled, walking off.

Starscream hesitated a moment then rushed after the leader. He followed his leader to the lair again. He noticed Blitzwing and Lugnut. Looking back to Megatron, Starscream was thrown back, tossing him the floor. He rubbed his check. Megatron stood over him, looking down at him. Starscream kicked Megatron in the shin. Megatron groaned, grasping her shin tightly.

"Why did you punch me!" shouted Starscream.

"I thought you knew me," hummed Megatron, kicking Starscream in the face.

Starscream panted, heavily. He looked back to Megatron who was pulling himself up. Starscream let out a cry, pouncing on Megatron. Megatron and Starscream rolled around on the floor, punching and kicking. Finally, Megatron hit Starscream off him. Starscream groaned, hitting the floor hard.

"I must say, Starscream really isn't doing anything wise," mumbled Blitzwing.

"Thought this is thrilling and amusing!" Blitzwing shouted after.

"Shut up, you crazy organic!" ordered Lugnut.

"You try my patients Starscream," sighed Megatron, drawing his sword.

Starscream, panting heavily still, looked at the point of the sword in front of him. Megatron smirked lightly. He withdrew his sword. Starscream looked at him. Megatron drew another item, his fusion cannon. Starscream held his breath. Megatron held the sword in his right hand and the fusion cannon in the left hand. Megatron looked down at Starscream.

"Which should I finish the job with? My sword or my cannon?" asked Megatron.

"You won't kill me. You haven't yet!" shouted Starscream.

Megatron slashed his sword. Starscream fell to the floor. He lifted himself slowly. He looked back at Megatron slowly. Megatron was startled slightly. It wasn't the long cut running along Starscream's check but the red liquid dripping from it. Starscream felt it also. He touched it, looking at it in his hands.

"Blood…?" whispered Starscream.

"No," Megatron mumbled, kneeling down.

Megatron touched the blood on Starscream's hand. Megatron looked at it in his own palm. It sparked lightly. Megatron smiled lightly. Starscream simply sat waiting for the okay or execution from Megatron. Megatron stood up, still looking over the blood.

"An electronic mixture of energon and the organic blood," hummed Megatron.

"Energon…and blood?" questioned Starscream.

"This change is becoming more and more…" Megatron hummed, looking back at Starscream, "Interesting."


	28. Blurr

Chapter 27: Blurr

After what he said about all of Cybertron being affected by this, Optimus regretted it. Nothing but arguments sense. Ratchet vs. Bumblebee. Prowl vs. Sari. Bulkhead crying for everyone to stop. Optimus had hands over his ears. So much yelling. Optimus looked back at his team. He finally had enough. It was the beginning of this whole mess all over, only a different argument and a new person added.

"Quiet!" ordered Optimus.

As soon as the words left him mouth, Bumblebee and Sari froze. They quickly sat down. Bulkhead chuckled until he got a look at Optimus who didn't look as amused. Optimus groaned, shaking his head. Something beeped. Optimus perked. Everyone froze. Optimus dug into his pocket. He pulled out a red little phone.

"This is a…?" Optimus mumbled.

"Cell phone!" finished Sari.

"It must represent our COM link frequency!" explained Ratchet.

"So…an Autobot is calling me?" questioned Optimus.

"Taking as our phones aren't ringing…" mumbled Prowl.

Optimus flipped open the phone and placed it by his ear. After a moment, Optimus made a confused face. Everyone looked at him. He groaned shaking his head. Optimus put his hand over the receiver.

"You'll never guess who it is," groaned Optimus.

"Who?" gasped Bumblebee.

"Blurr…" answered Optimus.

"Blurr!" shouted the rest of the team.

"Wellthatwasreallyeasy!" babbled someone.

The team turned to face who they knew was Blurr. The human had a jacket, zipped up, over a black shirt. The jacket was a little blue with deeper and darker blue streaks along the sleeves coming from the shoulders and the collar flipped up, the zipper dangling from the edge. A necklace with a bright golden lightning bolt hung from his neck. His jeans matched his jacket, light blue with deep, dark blue streaks down the side of the pant leg. His eyes were the similar shimmering blue. His hair was the same color as his jacket the light blue with the deeper color streak down the center.

"Sowhere'stheparty," spat Blurr, closing his phone.

"How'd you…where'd you…huh!" gasped Bumblebee.

".stillinthesameoldrundownbase,," chuckled Blurr, looking around.

Bumblebee groaned. Blurr talks way to fast. That's not what got him though. It was the probability that he'd move really fast also. Bumblebee stood up, leaving with Sari not far behind him. Optimus groaned. A new problem just entered the equation. Optimus shook his head, moving toward the couch. He sat down, leaning against the metal chair. He looked back.

Blurr was confusing the rest of the team. It was Blurr all right. No one could talk as fast or move as fast. It was Blurr. Optimus groaned. If Blurr was here than Bumblebee would be attempting to outshine the guy. Blurr would only try to make it seem as if Bumblebee was a childish incompetent fool. Blurr was sure he already was. That was just Blurr.

Optimus knew that if Blurr was human and managed to find them so would others. There could be the Dinobots, Sentinel, the jet twins…Optimus shuddered. Bumblebee plus the Jet twins could only end badly. Optimus sighed. The more he thought about it the more he was certain it was going to happen. Optimus smiled looking over Blurr once more. Optimus brushed his own hair.

"At least my blue hair doesn't have a streak," shrugged Optimus, smiling lightly.

A/N

Blurr had 30% of the votes. He's the first of three others going to show up. The winners of the poll I had on my profile. How well with this whole game with Blurr around add up. Not too well I'm pretty sure.


	29. Figuring Out

Chapter 28: Figuring out

Everything finally was at peace. Bumblebee, Sari, and Bulkhead fell asleep over an hour ago. Ratchet and Prowl left half an hour ago. It was just Optimus and Blurr. Blurr was somewhere around the base. Optimus had fallen asleep leaned up against the couch, waking up to silence. He went out in search of anyone. He found Blurr on the rooftop.

"So, what are you doing up here?" questioned Optimus, walking up from behind Blurr.

"Nothing," whispered Blurr.

"Slow talk?" Optimus mumbled.

"Sure," shrugged Blurr.

"O…kay. Something wrong?" Optimus asked, leaning on the railing.

"Thiswholethingisconfusing.I'mnotsurewhattodoanymore…" groaned Blurr.

"There we go, quick talking. The only thing to do really is to simply attempt o adjust or try to fix this," explained Optimus.

"," explained Blurr.

"Such as…? There's my team and I, you, the Decepticons plus Soundwave, who else?" Optimus questioned.

",you,,Starscream,Soundwave,Lugnut,Blitzwingandi'mprettysurethatBlackarachnia," explained Blurr.

"Blackarachnia…?" whispered Optimus.

"'sbeenheresometimenow,why?" hummed Blurr.

"No reason," mumbled Optimus, "I'm sorry you're a little lost. All of us kind of are. I mean, we went from alien robots to organic humans. Something no one, of any species, would have seen coming," nodded Optimus.

"SomethinglikethisshouldbereportedtotheEliteguardrightnow!" ordered Blurr, turning to face Optimus.

"And what would they do? Test us! Test the All spark! Test anything! We'd be lab rats and I don't think anyone wants to be one! Blurr thing about it, this should never have happened but we'll be the ones who can actually say we understand humans for once," Optimus offered.

"!" huffed Blurr, marching off.

"I still think this a beginning. We can understand humans in a new point of view. The same they have. We're for once on the same level," hummed Optimus.

"Youcanhaveyourlittleadventurewithbeinghumanandallbuti'mgoingelsewhere," snapped Blurr.

"You're leaving?" Optimus gasped.

"I'llbeback,maybe," Blurr shrugged, walking off.

Optimus groaned, watching Blurr leave. Optimus thought this was a good thing. He _knew_ it _was_ a good thing. He was positive on it. He's team and Sari would agree. Being human was a once and a lifetime thing. He chuckled to himself, walking to the lower floors again. Wrapped up in his own thoughts, Optimus walked around the base without a true goal.


	30. Jets

A/N

Alright, there is probably no way I can do the jet twins voice and accents correctly so they simply speak English like everyone else. I had the same problem with Blitzwing. Sorry.

Chapter 28: Jets

Sirens wailed as the cops went straight after two odd figures rushing from the scene of a crime. They were innocence but they were scared all the same. It was all new to them. Nothing seemed to make any sense now. They were sure they knew where they were. They were positive on the matter.

"Where do we go?" one of them whispered.

"Do you remember where Optimus's base is at?" shrugged the other.

"Maybe if we wander enough, we'll find it!" cheered the first.

"You are a genius, Jetstorm," smiled the second.

"I'm smarter than you, Jetfire," snapped Jetstorm.

This started yet another argument among the twin brothers. They paused as another police car passed. They stepped into a crowd of passing people. They blended in perfectly. They pulled off from the sidewalk, walking onto the highway. They were carful not to hold the cars behind them. Jetfire peered over the edge. A smile formed on his face.

"Brother! Brother! Look! I think that's it!" cheered Jetfire, pointing over the edge.

Jetstorm peered over the edge of the highway also. There was an old factory. A car factory. Jetstorm smiled also. It was the base. They looked at each other and ran for the highway exit.

Meanwhile, Optimus was again the middleman of yet another argument between Bumblebee and Ratchet. This time it was about Blurr's visit last night, and Bumblebee's childish behavior. Optimus was ordered by Ratchet to pick a side, either his or the child. Optimus simply sat there with his head in his hands.

"I don't see why you keep changing the subject," huffed Bumblebee.

"Me? You are the one who keeps bringing Blurr up!" hissed Ratchet.

"You keep changing the subject to me!" shouted Bumblebee.

"Why don't we simply stop talking," groaned Optimus.

"Be quiet!" ordered the two.

"So much for the leader…" whispered Optimus.

"Hello?" a voice whispered.

Optimus perked, seeming to be the only one to hear the voice. He looked around. He swore he saw someone by the entrance to the base. Two some ones. He stood up and stood in between the arguing two. They glared at him till they heard another little…

"Helloooooooo!" shouted another voice.

"Hello," Optimus called back.

The two figures entered, knowing someone was in here. Optimus's mouth dropped noticing them off the bat. Blurr had stated them as one of the few still on Earth. The jet twins. They seemed lost and confused.

Jetstorm had deep blue hair with visor type glasses and a smirk, as if he knew what was going on. His blue jacket had short sleeves and fluffy type of collar. His shirt was black beside a bright blue center circle. He wore a belt with a swirl-most likely representing his ability over ice- and holders that hung from the side. His shorts were also black. He wore boots that went up to his knees. At his knee was diamond like shielding for his knees. The boot went downward, deep blue-similar to his hair and jacket-and light blue-similar to the pockets, swirl and circle on the shirt. He also had gloves, that were deep blue and a small square of yellow, with the fingertips cut off.

Jetfire had orange hair, bright orange too. Goggles were also wrapped around his head above his forehead. They were grey with yellow glass, separated from his head by white band type object with orange tips. You could see his eyes and they, unlike every other Autobot humanized, were yellow. He had a similar jacket to his brother, beside the colors, which was orange and white similar to his band. He also had a black shirt underneath the jacket but the circle in the center was yellow. He also wore a belt that was white with a small orange flame symbol. It also had pockets, which hung from the side. He also had black shorts. His boots were similar to Jetstorm's. They went downward and had the same diamonds on kneecaps. They, much like the rest of his outfit, was white with orange streaks.

"Jetfire? Jetstorm?" Bumblebee gapped.

"Yes," they said at the same time.

"Well I'll be…" groaned Ratchet.

"More kids for you to watch, Ratchet," Optimus mocked.

"Don't you start, boy," whispered Ratchet.

"So I'm boy now…" Optimus went on.

"What were you before?" Ratchet asked.

"I went from leader to child to teenager to child to boy," Optimus explained.

"And how did that happen?" Ratchet questioned, looking back at him.

"You," Optimus answered, stepping toward the twins.

"What's going on?" shrugged Jetstorm.

"We're majorly confused," added Jetstorm.

"An All Spark radiation field…I don't know…" groaned Optimus, looking up at the ceiling.

"Something happened with the All Spark," shrugged Bumblebee.

"Can it be fixed?" asked Jetstorm.

"We're not sure how we did it…" mumbled Optimus.

"Try!" cheered Jetfire.

"Shhhh! Prowl, Sari and Bulkhead are a sleep…or supposed to be," explained Optimus.

"Alright then…" whispered Jetfire.

"We'll figure this out later, right now I think we all should get some sleep," nodded Ratchet.

"Everyone heard the Doc, let's go. There are extra rooms down the hall. Bumblebee help them out would ya," offered Optimus.

"On it Boss bot!" saluted bumblebee, leading the twins off.

"Do you think we'll ever fix this?" Optimus questioned.

"I sure hope so…" nodded Ratchet, "I sure hope so…"


	31. Fire and Ice

A/N

I almost forgot to tell about the percentage the twins got on the poll. They twins get a 36%...so I'm good now. This is a simply power party again or at least for Jetfire…

Chapter 30: Fire and Ice

Optimus woke up in the morning to the sound of video games. Optimus groaned. It was tough enough sleeping on the floor on cold nights but waking up after those cold, dark and sleepless nights to the sound of loud video games was simply too much for the poor teenage leader.

He stepped into the main room. He found, as he expected, Bumblebee and the Jettwins playing video games. He yawned, moving to the clock. He groaned, finding out it was seven in the morning. Adding the fact he finally got to sleep at eleven last night, he felt he didn't get enough sleep at all. He let the twins and Bumblebee play.

"Sorry, did we wake ya Prime?" questioned Bumblebee.

"Maybe," yawned the leader.

"Sorry," the three cheered, smiling brightly.

"Anyone else up?" questioned Optimus.

"Ratchet and Prowl took Sari to the store…" Jetfire answered.

"About an hour ago," added Jetstorm.

Optimus groaned. Secrets out and everything else in the human life would keep them. That could be keeping them. Optimus paused again. Something simply appeared in his thinking space. He had his Autobot strength. Bumblebee had his speed. Thinking about the fire and ice brothers sitting in the main room, what could they do?

"Bumblebee a word," called Optimus.

Bumblebee groaned quietly then came running up. Optimus led him to the corner. Bumblebee didn't seem happen to have left the game. He gave Optimus an angry look. Meanwhile, the music from the game echoed in the large room.

"What is it?" groaned Bumblebee, frowning lightly.

"Watch them. Carefully," ordered Optimus.

"Why?" snapped Bumblebee.

"I have strength…you have speed…they might have…" Optimus paused a few times to see if Bumblebee was getting everything.

"Fire and ice…" finished Bumblebee.

"So…watch them for anything not human," explained Optimus.

"Like fire!" shouted Jetfire.

The two turned around to see Jetfire and Jetstorm attempting to put out the fire the TV became. Bumblebee screamed in horror that his television was in flames. Optimus took command, as he was supposed to do, and worked to put the fire out. To his luck, there was a fire extinguisher. The fire was soon out. Optimus sighed, collapsing onto the ground.

"Sorry," blushed Jetfire.

"What happened?" panted Optimus.

"It simply caught fire. I pointed at it," Jetfire smiled.

"So you still have fire…got that," nodded Optimus, slightly startled by the whole TV on fire thing.

"Does that me I still have ice," questioned Jetstorm.

"Most likely," sighed Optimus, placing his head in his hands.

"Did we do something wrong?" the twins whimpered.

"No, he's been through a lot," nodded Bumblebee.

"I'm calling Ratchet to get me something for this headache," whimpered Optimus.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the headache thing will pass," Bumblebee offered.

"Right," groaned Optimus, assuming this would not pass.

"Should we do something about these…" Jetfire hesitated.

"Powers?" Optimus finished.

"Yeah, that?" blushed Jetfire.

"You should at least work to control it," Optimus offered.

"How?" the twins asked.

"I don't know. We don't even know how these 'powers' activate," groaned Optimus.

"What kind of powers have you seen?" Jetstorm questioned, curious about this conversation.

"I've used super strength," Optimus offered.

"I've used super speed," Bumblebee offered.

"Cool," hummed Jetfire, enjoying this.

"Well, supposedly each humanized Cybertronian has their own special ability but we've yet to find everyone's…only Bumblebee and mine have shown. Till now at least," explained Optimus, leaning back against the wall.

"Cooler," hummed Jetfire.

"I'd be scared to see what Ratchet can do?" Bumblebee chuckled.

"So far, the most powerful ability would have to be your two's," Optimus whispered.

"Ours?" questioned the twins.

"Hello! Anyone awake!?" shouted Ratchet from afar.

"One…" Optimus whispered.

"Two…" the twins offered.

"Three…" ended Bumblebee.

"What happened to the TV!" gaped Ratchet.

"We're all going to hear this one," Optimus groaned, realizing his headache was back.


	32. Accidently signed up

Chapter 31: Accidently signed up

Optimus had a light smile on his face. Finally. It took around over a week maybe but it finally happened. A good night's sleep. A quiet, relaxing, peaceful night's sleep. Such grace and happiness. He didn't care about the humanized problem, the Decepticons things, even sleeping on the floor didn't seem to matter to him at the time. Then it happened…

"OPTIMUS!!!!"

Optimus opened his eyes and groaned. Ratchet. Why oh why must he scream at this time-the only time-of the leader's peace since this thing started. Optimus lifted himself up. He got to his feet and started for where ever the medic was located. He found the whole team, including the jettwins-stood in the main room. Sari did not look happy.

"What has happened this time?" groaned Optimus, "Just as I was finally at peace."

"Ratchet, decided to enroll…" Sari mumbled.

"Enroll in…?" Optimus yawned.

There was a moment of hesitation, which disturbed Optimus. Ratchet looked away from everyone. Prowl looked to Bulkhead. Bumblebee looked to Sari. The jettwins looked at one another. Optimus shook his head and finally simply whistled for the attention to draw back to the conversation.

"Will someone simply tell me so I can ether panic or return to my well needed rest," groaned Optimus.

"He thought it was something…" shrugged Prowl.

"He signed all of us but himself up…" went on bulkhead.

"Didn't and doesn't care about it…" added Bumblebee.

"So tomorrow we've got to all be ready…" added the Jettwins.

"Ready for what? Simply tell me already!" Optimus ordered, getting annoyed quite quickly.

"School…" the whole group shouted.

"Wait…what?" Optimus gasped.

"School. You recall how I go to my own private lessons. You lot get to go to public school. Good luck," Sari smiled.

"School…how well will that go?" Optimus groaned, twitching slightly.

"I think you should go back to sleep," offered Prowl.

"I think I'm going back to bed…" whispered Optimus, walking back to his room.

"When do we tell him we're all pretty much in different grades?" Prowl asked.

"Tomorrow. Today I don't think he's up for it," sighed Ratchet.

"The sooner we're robots again the sooner he'll be at peace again," nodded Sari.

"Oh well. How bad is school, Sari?" Bumblebee asked.

"I've got private school! You lot are going to public. Don't ask me. I think it's a pain on its own. You know that Prime's like going to college or something…" offered Sari.

"Seriously, Boss bot ain't going to like this…" sighed Prowl, shaking his head.

A/N

Sorry. I didn't let the poll go for long but I knew very well that this would get a top two. Currently winning # 1 though. The polls still up as of now. I'll tell you when I close it. Next chapter is school question to ask though: should or shouldn't OP go to school. Review please.


	33. school time horrors:BB 1st day

Chapter 32: school time horrors

Part 1: Bumblebee's first day

Bumblebee stood before the school in awe. He wasn't sure what to do but it was the fact that all the kids knew. They rushed in, rushed out, knowing where to go and everything. Bumblebee was lost. He gulped. He was supposedly looking for a person called Mr. Rester. He was in like…was it sixth grade? He was 6th, Bulkhead was 7th, Prowl was in high school-a completely different school than them. Optimus was also in high school, like the last grade there. The jettwins were in 6th grade somewhere.

"So…Mr. Rester…" whispered Bumblebee.

A kid slammed into him, throwing him to the ground. He groaned, looking up slowly. The boy had stopped, looking back at him. Bumblebee groaned, rolling onto his feet. The boy smiled warmly.

"New here?" he scoffed.

"Sorta maybe," chuckled Bumblebee, rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright," the boy bellowed. "Who's ya teach?"

"Teach…teacher!" gasped Bumblebee, getting it the abbreviation. "Mr. Rester."

"Ouch…" mumbled the boy. "He's Mr. strict around here. Names Sam by the way. I got Mr. Rester too. I'll help ya 'round."

Bumblebee sighed. Once an enemy the next the guide. This would fun, he could simply tell. He followed Sam anyhow. He entered the school. The school had a twisted breeze. Bumblebee shivered.

"Hey I don't think I caught your name," added Sam after a while.

"Bum-Bobby! Bobby Bee," gasped Bumblebee.

"Nice…BB, like the former," commented Sam.

"Former?" Bumblebee questioned.

"Transformer, kid name people got around here for them," shrugged Sam, stopping at a blue rectangle.

"Stopping…" Bumblebee whispered to himself.

"This is a locker, noob. Check your paper to find the number and combo. I'll look for you in a bit," nodded Sam.

"Yeah…" mumbled Bumblebee

Bumblebee marched around the halls. He finally found his locker and managed to pry it open. So far, this wasn't fun. He wished he were with Bulkhead at least. With that, he heard a familiar arguing. Jetfire and Jetstorm. Bumblebee turned around. Sure enough, the two were arguing down the hall. Bumblebee sighed, slowly stepping toward them.

"No this is my locker!" howled Jetfire.

"No!" argued Jetstorm. "Get your mitts from my locker!"

"My locker!"

"Mine!"

Bumblebee stood in the crowd as the two began pushing each other. The crowd cheered, ordering the two to fight and fight hard. Bumblebee pushed out of the crowd and into the circle of the two fighting. After dodging a few punches, he grabbed the two. The crowd booed.

"Will you two stop!" ordered Bumblebee.

"Bum…Bobby?" the bothers stuttered.

"Yes…come on. Schools on, fights later," Bumblebee nodded.

The two separated, still giving glares to one another. Bumblebee sighed. The crowd booed and hissed at him. He didn't seem to care. Bumblebee sighed. He stopped by his locker again, stuffing in his electros. He happened to sneak those in past the teachers and before that Prime and Hatchet.

"We're sorry, BB," whispered the twins behind him.

"Who's your teacher?" Bumblebee asked.

"Mrs. Write," answered Jetfire.

"Mr. Write," answered Jetstorm.

Bumblebee groaned, feeling the heat from their glares. He turned around, kicking the locker closed. He was startled to see Sam behind the twins. The twins, after seeing Bumblebee's startled expression, turned to see Sam. They jumped and backed behind Bumblebee.

"Hey, BB who's your buds?" rapped Sam.

"Who's he?" gasped both twins.

"This is Sam," introduced Bumblebee, "and these two are…"

"Umm…" whispered both twins.

"One moment please," Bumblebee offered, huddling with the twins.

"We don't have names!" gasped Jetfire as quiet as he could.

"What do we do?" asked Jetstorm.

"Give me a second," Bumblebee whispered.

"Right," the twins nodded.

"Guys?" Sam called.

Sam watched a moment more then pulled the group out. Bumblebee smiled, finding names in his head. He glanced at the two then paused as the bell rang.

"Time for class I'm assuming?" chuckled Bumblebee.

"Names?" snapped Sam, pulling Bumblebee back in front of him.

"This is Nikolai," offered Bumblebee, pointing to Jetfire.

"Nikolai?" whispered Jetfire. Bumblebee stepped on his foot. Jetfire cringed.

"And this is Nikita," finished Bumblebee, pointing to Jetstorm.

The two gave odd glances at one another. They were thinking this over. Sam shrugged, not really caring, and walked off. Jetfire and Jetstorm looked at Bumblebee with a twisted expression.

"I'm sorry!" gasped Bumblebee, "Short notice!"

"Fine," huffed Jetfire, "Give us new names after school!"

"Right, after school!" ordered Jetstorm.

Bumblebee groaned as the two trailed behind him. This was going to be a long day, one he wasn't sure he could live through.


	34. school time horrors:Bulkhead's 1st day

Chapter 32: school time horrors

Part 2: Bulkhead's first day

Bulkhead was getting bored quickly. Everything was a lot more fun with BB around. No one really talked to him. They gave him funny looks. Bulkhead hated sitting in one place. It was annoying! The teacher gave him funny looks also.

"Alright, I understand…" the teacher mumbled, "we have a new student."

Bulkhead slouched further in his chair. He realized many eyes were on him. He sighed as the teacher motioned to him. He pulled out of the tight seat and walked to the front of the classroom. The whole class was watching him. He shivered.

"So," the teacher strained, "What's your name…child?"

Bulkhead gulped. Being in front of people wasn't his thing. Crowds weren't his thing. He crashed and broke things as a robot so…he was familiar with that not this. It took a while for Bulkhead to speak, to answer the teacher's question.

"Jim…Jim Mark," gulped Bulkhead, keeping his voice as quiet as he could.

"Al…alright," nodded the teacher.

Bulkhead moved back to his seat. He slouched back in the metal seat. It was cold. Bulkhead looked out at the halls through the open door. He saw a scolding teacher, pulling an unhappy student. It took Bulkhead a while to realize it was Bumblebee the teacher was pulling off. He noticed it was his little buddy after the boy mouthed 'help me'. Bulkhead sighed.

Bulkhead smiled lightly. There was something amusing and yet obvious with Bumblebee being pulled away. Bulkhead sighed. Everything seemed to be moving at less than walking speed. He groaned, allowing it to continue. Suddenly there was a shattering cry from down the hall.

"Help!!!" wailed a familiar voice.

"Who was that?" gasped a child beside Bulkhead.

"Bobby," whispered Bulkhead.

"Someone should help him?" chuckled another child in the front.

"He's getting with he deserves if he's headed to the office this early," huffed the teacher, returning to the lesson.

****

Bulkhead stood, feeling weird, in the long line of children. He was the tallest. He usually was around here. The humans called this P.E. or Physical Education. Bulkhead smiled as the teacher announced the game as dodge ball. Sari had been discussing the sport.

"Two ways to get out. You get hit by a ball that hasn't touched the floor yet or someone caught the ball you threw," explained the teacher.

Bulkhead was a good thrower. Good at demolition. The teacher continued with the rules. Bulkhead smiled, ready for the game to begin. The teams split up. The small round objects sat at the half line. Bulkhead, along with the rest of the team, stood at the backcourt line.

"Go!" whistled the teacher.

Bulkhead didn't go running at it first, unlike many of the other children. The war began. Bulkhead watched everything fly quickly past. He dodged easily. One child threw the ball to Bulkhead. He looked at the ball in his hands for a moment.

"Don't just stand there! Throw it!" ordered one of the children.

"Right," nodded Bulkhead.

With a rewinding pose, he tossed the ball at full speed. The ball spun through the air and hit a boy in the back then bounced off to hit a girl nearby. Bulkhead's team whistled, looking back at him. Bulkhead found a sense of accomplishment in that hit.

"Way to go, big guy," patted a boy.

"Right…" nodded Bulkhead.

The game continued with every teammate passing to Bulkhead, hoping for him to get them a similar quick shot. This did end up happening. Bulkhead enjoyed it to the fullest. It was like a simple game of Autobot vs. Decepticons. Bulkhead threw with ease, no one could catch it and no one could hit him. He was enjoying this much more than he should be. It never crossed his mind about the others.


	35. school time horrors: Prowl's 1st day

Chapter 32: school time horrors

Part 3: Prowl's first day

No one noticed him. Not that he wanted to be noticed. Prowl didn't want to be seen. In fact, he didn't want to be here. He was going to get Ratchet the second this school thing was over. Prowl simply stayed up on the rooftop. He liked the breeze. He liked to watch the humans passing below. It was…fascinating.

"Hey…?" snapped a voice.

Prowl twisted around quickly, lowering his sunglasses slightly. A tall girl stood before him. He held a small brown sack. He realized he was in her eating location. He leapt onto the railing. Looking down once more, he pondered his next move.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Nothing," he whispered.

"Whatev," she huffed.

Prowl watched as she moved to a shaded area. She had dark brown hair that was almost black. She wore a black jean jacket over a white shirt with a grey skull. Her skinny jean pants. She eyes were what hypnotized him. A shimmering, hidden, mysterious emerald color. He couldn't describe it to the fullest. Not one bit.

"Dude, stop staring!" she ordered.

"I'm sorry," he sighed.

"You don't talk much…ya know that?" she hummed, popping a bubble gum bubble.

Prowl wasn't sure how to respond. At least in a way that would not offend her or himself. She watched him, waiting for an answer. He propped his sunglasses up completely again. She scoffed, dropping her lunch bag.

"What's ya name?" asked the girl.

"Um…Kiyoshi," nodded Prowl.

"Kiyoshi? Nice and Japanese," she chuckled.

"Yeah," whispered Prowl.

"I'm Nicole," she chuckled, "Well, Kiyoshi? Join me for lunch?"

Prowl leaped from the edge and walked over to her. He felt a slight tingling. He recalled Optimus with Liz. He sighed, sitting beside her. This must be how Prime felt, he agreed subconsciously. Nicole handed him a sandwich. He took a bite. He hadn't realized how hungry he felt. Hunger…

Prowl felt something buzz in his pocket. He quickly dug into his pocket and pulled out a small red phone. Nicole looked curiously at him. He smiled briefly. He stood up, walking to the edge again. He opened the phone, placing it on his ear.

"Hello?" whispered Prowl.

"Prowl!? We may have a problem…" it sounded like Ratchet.

"What is it…Ra-I mean Mike," answered Prowl.

"You're in the presence of a human!" gasped Ratchet.

"Maybe…" whispered Prowl.

"It's the Decepticons…" Ratchet gaped.

"Where? Who?" wailed Prowl.

"Stars…school…Prime…Prowl!" the phone began to gather a lot of static. The COM links never got static.

"Mike? Ratchet!" called Prowl.

He lowered the phone, hanging up. He took on glance back. Nicole was standing. He could tell if she was worried or scared. He sighed. Something happened. Stars…Starscream. School? Prime…Optimus! Prowl spun around and began to exit but was pulled back by Nicole.

"Where you going?" gasped Nicole.

"Well…A friend of mine is in trouble," answered Prowl.

"Ratchet? Or Mike? Either way I'm coming!" cheered Nicole.

"I just met you!" shouted Prowl.

"Ratchet…Isn't that an Autobot name? Are you an Autobot? You are! You're Prowl, aren't you?" she yelled.

"I need to go help Ratchet," nodded Prowl, "I may be Prowl but I'm Kiyoshi now."

Prowl couldn't stop her from following him. He just had to keep going. He ran as fast as he could down the stairs, with her trailing behind. He exited the school. He eventually got tired on her following. He spun around to face her.

"Please stop! This will probably be dangerous is some sort of sense!" huffed Prowl.

"I know. That's why I'm followin' ya!" she cheered.

Prowl found no way to deal with her. Humans, he thought with a groan. He heard something from within the school. He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the school with him. They rushed in and Prowl was determined to do something about anything that was wrong. And, boy, was something wrong!


	36. STH: Optimus has some trouble

Chapter 32: school time horrors

Part 4: Optimus has some trouble

Optimus wasn't sure how it all fell into place. All he knew was he was currently on the floor with a giant cut running down his arm. He also was aware of the red liquid leaking from the cut. He tried his hardest not to faint. Blood…the human name for the organic liquid. But it was more than that.

"Ryan!" wailed a voice.

Optimus looked up faintly, groaning. Teachers and students were exiting their rooms. He noticed Prowl coming from down the hall. Optimus rested his head back on the tile floor. Everything went black. He was sure he'd fainted. While unconscious, he remembered everything playing out…

**********

Optimus was walking down the hall. He was supposed to be giving something to the office. He wasn't liking school. He heard someone else coming behind him. He stopped, turning around. He was shocked as something touched him on the lips. He dropped the envelope he was holding.

When the moment was over, Optimus stumbled backward. His eyes widened. Blond hair wrapped into a ponytail and her glowing eyes. Optimus didn't realize he was panting.

"Liz?" he whispered.

"Glad to see you still remember me, Blue," she purred.

"How? You've been missing for the past few weeks…" gasped Optimus.

"It was nothing," she hummed, stepping closer.

She wrapped her arms around him, leaning in slightly. Optimus held his breath. She smiled. Something wasn't right. Optimus reached back and undid her locked arms. She frowned, backing up. She changed the frown into a sweet puppy dog look as Sari put it.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, "I just came to say hi."

"How'd you know where I was?" gasped Optimus, cautiously moving toward one of the lockers. His locker, conveniently.

"Who says I haven't been elsewhere?" she purred, stepping in again.

"No," hissed Optimus, backing up. "You can't be here."

"Why not? I thought we were friends," she huffed, "Or was that before I knew you were Optimus Prime."

"You're still my friend but…" Optimus whispered.

"But what?" she snapped. "You don't feel what you felt before?"

"No…You're not acting like you. Like Liz…" answered Optimus.

"Tell me you didn't like that kiss," she hummed, leaning in on Optimus once more, her hands on his chest. "And maybe I'll leave."

"You'll leave either way," ordered Optimus, opening the locker.

"He was right…" snapped Liz.

Optimus gasped. Something dug into his arm. He dropped the item he'd pulled from his locker, his ax. He groaned. His eyes were locked with hers. He saw tears. He…who was he? Optimus fell down slowly, the knife that had been plunged into his right arm slowly cut further down.

"Who was right?" gasped Optimus.

"He said you didn't care about me…" she sobbed, ripping the knife out, "He said you wouldn't care after I found out who you were!"

"Who?" screamed Optimus.

"You know him. Use that head of yours!" she ordered, pushing him up against the lockers.

"Megatron…" whispered Optimus.

Liz sighed but nodded. She kissed his check. Optimus sat dazed a moment, watching her leave. He lost her. To Megatron…he stood up and tried to chase after her. She collapsed in the middle of the hall. His blood was spilling on the floor. He groaned.

That about sums up how he wound up here. Optimus opened his eyes slightly. Prowl and several other students were around him. He couldn't hear anything and everything was fading into black and white. He sighed. He lost Liz. He lost her. His spark ached. Correction, he thought. His heart…


	37. Return of forgotten faces

Chapter 33: Return of forgotten faces

Optimus woke up back at the base. He rolled off the cot, falling onto the floor. He groaned. He looked at his arm. A bandage coated his arm from shoulder to his wrist. He leaned back against the cot. He looked around as best he could. No one was around, at least as far as he could see. He couldn't see past his nose.

"You okay?" asked a familiar.

"Ratchet?" Optimus called, rushing to stand. Everything began spinning.

"You lost a lot of blood…well sort of blood but that's beside the point," explained Ratchet.

"Liz…" Optimus whispered.

"What about her?" asked another. Bumblebee.

"She attacked me…" mumbled Optimus.

"No way…" gasped Prowl.

Everything slowly came into focus. He saw Ratchet, looking over the small notebook. Prowl, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were by the television. Jetfire and Jetstorm were nowhere to be seen. Optimus sighed.

"Youmustbemorecareful," someone whispered, "aboutthehumansyoutrust."

Everyone turned to the entrance of the base. A familiar blue dressed boy stood with a skeptical look. Optimus groaned.

"Blurr," he huffed.

"Nicetoseeyoutoo," blurr snapped.

"Can you speak English…" whimpered Bumblebee, "Please!"

"Fine," sighed Blurr.

"Fine?" Prowl asked.

"By now," explained Blurr, "You've come across most the Decepticons and Autobots affected by this."

"Wow. He can speak English," gaped Bulkhead.

"Beyond the point here," snapped Blurr, "I may know a way that could change everyone back."

"What?" the whole team gasped.

"It's a long shot," explained Blurr.

"What is it?" cheered Bumblebee.

"Understanding," admitted Blurr.

"Understanding of what?" asked Optimus.

"I'm not sure yet," sighed Blurr.

"Hey…" Bumblebee wailed.

Everyone turned to Bumblebee. He had the television on and a twisted look on his face. Everyone came, standing beside him. The TV flickered with a newsreel. A man with headphones over his ears, spiked dark blue hair, torn sleeves with a black T-shirt came running out from one of the buildings that the news crew were discussing. He paused by the security camera. He smashed the camera with a guitar.

"Soundwave," whispered Ratchet.

"Not good," Optimus whispered.

"Not only that," replied Bumblebee, flipping the channel.

Another newsreel. This time it was about robberies. A man was looking toward the camera. A pale man with a baldhead. Black markings took the place of hair. He wore a sleeveless, black jacket with green lines and spikes on the shoulder blades. Underneath was a similar looking shirt. He had black pants, held up by a skull buckle belt. His boots went up to his knees, separated by red leather and a silvery diamond shape. His boots were mostly black with green wrapped around, spikes coming from the green. On his right hand was a red glove, missing the fingertips. On his left was a hook replacing a lost hand.

"Lockdown?" gasped Prowl.

"Sure looks like it," nodded Ratchet.

"So we have Soundwave and Lockdown?" groaned Optimus, "And me with a head rush again."

"We need to solve this. Understanding something will have to wait," Bumblebee smiled, switching the TV off.

"Fine," Optimus sighed, "Let the Autobot job begin once again."


	38. Unexpected

Beginning to understand: con edition

Chapter 34: Unexpected

Starscream was skeptical of so much. He stood in the Decepticon base once again. The arguing continued. Megatron was smiling, watching Starscream carefully. Someone entered and the arguing stopped. Starscream groaned. The female was back.

"Elizabeth, welcome back," Megatron welcomed.

She didn't respond. She simply walked past him and went into another part of the tunnel system. Starscream chuckled, lightly, but paused. Megatron still had that odd smile as if he knew something. Megatron turned, from the tunnel Liz disappeared down, to Starscream.

"Go get her," he ordered.

"Me?" chuckled Starscream.

"Yes," hummed Megatron.

"Why?" huffed Starscream.

"Would you prefer that bleeding mouth you had last week?" chuckled Megatron.

Starscream left his wall to do as Megatron ordered. He headed down the dark tunnel. He was surprised to find her crying. She was leaning against the rocky wall, sobbing. He wasn't sure what to do, what to say.

"Hey…um Liz?" Starscream stuttered.

"Go away!" she ordered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Alright…"

Starscream wasn't sure what more to do. Females or rather Femmes weren't his strong suit. He sighed, trying to think over what could make her so upset. Then it hit him.

"Did you…I mean, is it Prime?" Starscream mumbled.

"I thought I said go away!" she snapped, looking at him. He saw her wet red eyes.

"I'm sorry," whispered Starscream, backing off but paused.

"You still here?" she huffed, turning around.

"Megatron was probably lying. You know that, right?" Starscream asked.

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

"I mean…" Starscream couldn't believe his words, "Prime probably still loves you."

"No…He thought I was a traitor," she hissed.

"I'm sorry," Starscream whispered, leaving her.

Instead of returning to the main cavern, Starscream exited the systems again. He was ready for a beating. That, or this time he wasn't going to get caught. He started for town again. He enjoyed this and wouldn't let it pass without a fight.


	39. Hero

Beginning to understand: con edition

Chapter 35: Hero

Starscream stood in the crowd of the city. Sirens. Speeding cars. Everything seemed so fragile. The world was like such. He watched a fire taking place. Everyone was pushing to see.

_I'm just a step away…  
I'm just a breath away…_

Starscream was so close to helping. Help? A con helping?! Starscream banished the thought. Then he returned. Why wouldn't it go away, thought Starscream.

_Losin My Faith Today…_

He was losing his Decepticon feel. He was losing all connection to his Decepticon self. He was acting like…he cringed…An Autobot. He hated the thought, the feeling, the connection. Still he was losing his faith in the Decepticons.

_Fallin off the edge today…_

He felt dizzy slight, thinking of his falling faith. He was falling toward the good guys. He shivered, backing from the crowd. He leaned against the building.

_I am just a man…_

He was…He was only a man.

_Not superhuman…I'm not superhuman…_

Nothing really defined him now. He was just as strong or as smart as those around him.

_Someone save me from the hate…_

He was beginning to regret his choice as a Decepticon. The hatred…it was torture. Starscream groaned, running from his position.

_It's just another war…_

The war. Its lasted so long…how much longer?

_Just another family torn…_

Starscream kept passing people, as he ran. These people were affected, also, by this civil war._  
Falling from my faith today…Just a step from the edge…_

Words echoed. From where they came from, he couldn't be sure. It rang in his head. Starscream felt something wet drip down his check.

_Just another day in the world we live…_

It was so usual now. A regular day now. Starscream realized something as he stopped running. He stood in the middle of the park, trees' shade coating him. He was panting hard. He realized something. His Decepticons days, his life on Cybertron…

_I need a HERO to save me now! I need a HERO! _

He was forgetting. So much has happened since he became human. This was replacing his true memories of his real self.

_Save me now…I need a HERO to save my life…_

He needed help. Were all the others forgetting?

_A hero will save me…Just in time…_

A hero. The Autobots? Maybe…they'd figure it out before it's too late, right, Starscream thought. his mind was slipping. Something was wrong.

_I gotta fight today…To live another day…_

He fought against his slipping thoughts, the darkness taking them away. He continued his running, after dropping a small item. His purple COM link phone.

"Hey you okay?" someone pleaded.

Starscream was stopped by a girl. A smaller girl than he but she looked worried. He couldn't-wouldn't-get past her.

"I…I don't remember…" he whispered.

_Speakin my mind today…My voice will be heard today…_

"Is someone chasing you?" the girl asked.

"My dumb leader probably. He hates…" Starscream hissed.

"I could take you to my house if you want?" she mumbled.

"I'm not…" Starscream couldn't say no, not with her big sappy sad looking eyes.

_I've gotta make a stand…_

"Sure," he smiled, defying everything Megatron would have him do this moment.

_But I am just a man…I'm not superhuman…_

He was human. He had both sides in his head. the good fighting over the bad. The good was winning, as it often does.

_My voice will be heard today…_

These lines echoed, continuingly, in his head. he couldn't get rid of them

_It's just another war…Just another family torn…My voice will be heard today…_

They kept ringing. Where did they come from? He followed the small human. He didn't even know her name. She didn't know his. What was he supposed to tell her? That he's Starscream? No, he'd either be kicked out or caught by the Autobots.

_It's just another kill…The countdown begins to destroy ourselves…_

He was destroying his very being. He was getting help from a human! He was supposed to hurt humans. Anything that stood in his way was the enemy, including Megatron.

_Who's gonna fight for what's right…_

As those lyrics slowly disappeared from his thought, Starscream saw a runaway car, speeding down the road. He then noticed his human guide in the middle of its crash course.

_Who's gonna help us survive…_

Was he a Decepticon…?

_We're in the fight of our lives…_

Or an Autobot…?

_And we're not ready to die… Who's gonna fight for the weak…_

Starscream rushed in the middle of the street, grabbing the girl and leaping to the other side. He panted heavily, holding the young human in his arms. He sighed. He was officially an in-between.

_Who's gonna make 'em believe…_

"You saved my life?" she gapsed.

"I guess so…" panted Starscream.

_I've got a HERO…_

"Thanks…"

_Livin' in me…_

A/N

Oh! I couldn't help put a song in there. The Songs Hero by Skillet. So…shouldn't I do another song chapter?


	40. Forgetting

Chapter 36: Forgetting

Ratchet was tapping his foot heavily. The whole team had left earlier in the day, without permission. He was upset on a new level. The only person left here was Blurr, wherever he may be. Finally, a few came running in. Prowl, Bulkhead, Jetstorm-oddly without his brother- and Sari came running in. Ratchet was confused.

"Where are the others?" he questioned.

"They…" gasped Bulkhead.

"We have a slightly problem," explained Sari.

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asked.

"You see…" Jetstorm hummed.

"Everything…they forgot everything!" shouted Prowl.

"What?" Blurr gasped, coming from behind.

"One minute, we're playing around in the park. Bumblebee, Sari, Prowl, Jetfire, Jetstorm, and I were playing tag while Prime was watching…then," Bulkhead whimpered.

"The game ended with Bumblebee, Jetfire and Optimus saying they had a headache, simultaneously," Prowl nodded.

"Odd?" Ratchet hummed.

"Then they didn't remember their names…" shrugged Jetstorm.

"How is that possible!" gasped Blurr.

"I don't know," answered Prowl.

"They're outside, hopefully," groaned Sari.

The group traveled outside. Sure enough, Optimus, Jetfire and Bumblebee were sitting outside with hopeless expressions. Ratchet groaned, hoping this wasn't some prank.

"So…how do we tell if they forgot everything?" Blurr asked.

"Optimus? Jetfire? Bumblebee?" called Ratchet. No response.

"See," strained Jetstorm.

"Ryan! Bobby! Nikolai!" called Ratchet. They all looked up. Ratchet perked.

"Wow…" mumbled Sari.

"They remember their human names but not their Autobot names…hmmm," whispered Blurr.

"They are, also, the only ones that have shown powers," Ratchet added.

"Could that be affecting their memories?" asked Prowl.

"It hard to say," Ratchet answered.

"For now let's get them inside," Blurr added.

"Ryan, Bobby, Nikolai, get inside," ordered Ratchet. The three got up and moved inside.

"They're like little soldier," Prowl chuckled.

"At least Optimus isn't going to whine about not being in charge," Sari sighed.

"And Bumblebee won't sneak out," added Bulkhead.

"This experience is so..." Blurr whispered, "Odd…"

"What do you mean?" asked Sari.

"They all showed the same symptoms at the same time…Do you think the Cons have affected also?" Blurr hummed.

"Perhaps," Prowl nodded.

A/N

Okay, here's the deal. 10, get it 10, reviews for the next chapter. Alright…till later. Bye…


	41. Remember!

A/N

I live again. Alright, so the whole ten reviews never really worked. I respect those who did review because you guys-and girls-are too awesome to put into words. Loving you! This is going to be cheesy…SariXBB moment of…them-ness. :D You gotta love me…

Chapter 37: Remember!

Sari stood watching the others. Ratchet was close to explosion, which explained everyone avoiding him. They had split, taking a different person to try and solve this. Jetstorm and Bulkhead explained things to Jetfire. Optimus was the unlikely one to have Hatchet breathing down his neck. Prowl tried to ease the yelling. Sari felt awkward because she was with Bumblebee. He sat right next to her, looking around.

"This is hopeless," Blurr hissed, from nearby.

"Well, maybe if you helped," grumbled Sari.

"I thought you were supposed to be the Autobot expert?" Blurr smirked. "From what I hear, you know more about this kid than anyone else."

"Maybe…" Sari sighed, glancing at the clueless Bumblebee. "Not like that'll help."

"Maybe it will…maybe it won't," Blurr chuckled, walking away.

Sari thought this over, looking into Bumblebee's glittering blue eyes. He smiled at her, as if expecting the same thing Blurr was. She groaned, looking away. Bumblebee's smile faded. He leaned forward, trying to see her face. She pulled further away, her tears dripping.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. His voice as sweet as usual, she thought.

"I'm fine," she lied.

"Then why are you crying?" he mumbled.

"You don't know who you are," she sighed. "The great times we had together."

"Then remind me…"

Sari perked, twirling to face him. His smile was back, his pearly whites showing. His hand was on hers. She smiled lightly.

"You're Bumblebee, the fastest thing on wheels," Sari started. "You're from Cybertron and you're a robot…"

"I'm not a robot…" chuckled Bumblebee.

"Yes you are! There was a problem with the All Spark, the big important thing you guys are trying to protect, and you all transformed into humans," cheered Sari.

She paused, looking over. Optimus and Jetfire were watching her, catching all the others' attention. Sari groaned. Bumblebee pulled on her arm.

"Go on! Go on! This sounds like fun!" he cheered.

"You guys are the Autobots. You protect people, like me. You and me are the best of friends," she smiled.

"I knew that. I remember some things…like that tunnel thing," Bumblebee stated.

"The tunnel…the tunnel or love! You remember that!?" gasped Sari, turning bright red.

"Yeah, I remember it being nice and dark and we were in the same funny little cart thingy and we…" he paused, turning a little red.

"They still watching?" Sari questioned. Bumblebee nodded lightly.

"Ignore them…" Sari assured, patting his hand. "You usually do…"

"Sari…" he whispered.

"What is it?" Sari shrugged.

"I'm Bumblebee…He's Ratchet, right?" mumbled Bumblebee, pointing toward the grumpy medic.

"You remember!" clapped Sari.

"Sorta…I remember that he doesn't like me. I remember Prowl…Bulkhead…Boss bot," chuckled Bumblebee.

"You remember! Not everything but names are good!" shouted Sari, hugging Bumblebee.

"How can I remember everything though?" sighed Bumblebee.

"This is progress…" Sari smirked.

Bumblebee smiled. He looked her right in the face. Sari, overwhelmed, kissed Bumblebee on the check. Bumblebee's eyes glittered bright. Sari gasped, backing up.

"Oops," she giggled.

Bumblebee hummed quickly, his eyes aglow. Sari giggled, blushing hard and turning away. She looked over. Prowl had a smile on his face, a slick one. Sari turned the other way, glancing past the frazzled Bumblebee, to see Blurr. He had a bright smile on his face as if he knew this was going to happen.

"Sari…"

Sari looked back at Bumblebee. He was shaking his head hard, the glow in his eyes fading. He groaned, looking at her. He smiled, lightly.

"What happened? I thought we were at the park," he gasped.

"You really don't remember!" gasped Sari.

"Remember what?" he shrugged.

"Never mind," Sari explained, getting up.

"Where ya going?" Bumblebee gaped.

"I need to tell Hatchet something. I think I had an idea," Sari explained, winking.


	42. Out

Chapter 38: Out

Prowl stood outside, atop the roof of the base. A breeze brushed his hair lightly. Ratchet was working with the others, trying to help them with their memories. Bumblebee remembered things, pretty much everything. The others were lingering, still forgetting. Prowl looked out at the rushing city. The cars honked and howled, hushing the mellow breeze. Nature pushed aside for this.

Prowl gasped, looking over the road before the base. There was a young girl. Dark hair, black jacket and torn blue jeans. Prowl leaned over the ledge, almost falling off. He caught himself in time to see her round the corner.

"Nicole!" he shouted, rushing to the stairs.

He darted out of the base, rushing to the streets. He stopped, looking down the roads. No one. Nothing. Not even a car drove by. He rubbed the back of his head. Suddenly someone jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around him. He looked back, glasses titled from the sudden push.

"I knew it! You little sneak!"

It **was** Nicole! She jumped off, eyeing Prowl with a smirk. Hands behind her back, she rocked on her heels, giggling quietly. Prowl blushed.

"Look, Kiyoshi or Prowl or whatever you call yourself, where have you been? You ditched on school and not even giving me a phone call," mumbled Nicole.

"We had…had some stuff we needed to fix," Prowl stuttered, blushing.

"Whatever. It's time for us to have an adventure, got it!" Nicole huffed, pulling Prowl down the road.

"Nicole…Nicole…" Prowl called. "Please, I can't leave!"

Prowl stopped, releasing his grip on Nicole's hand. Nicole went on but stopped quickly. She spun around. She gave this cute little sad face that Sari used to give and taught to Bumblebee. Prowl groaned. A small piece of her hair fell in front of her eyes.

"Please!" plead Nicole.

"Ratchet will have my head if I leave!" Prowl explained.

"Come on, like you and your team don't have any one that doesn't run away," chuckled Nicole.

"Bumblebee," grumbled Prowl off to the side.

"Please!" she begged. "It'll be fun."

"Maybe…" Prowl whispered, "Just this once…"

"Great!" she cheered, snatching his arm once more.

Nicole led him down several different streets. People walked past as cars rushed away. Prowl simple kept thinking where they were going. Eventually, Nicole stopped at an open park. Prowl looked around, simply to take everything in before she led him elsewhere. It was park he'd hid in once before, possible when the Autobots were first here. However, the attention was directly on him like it once ways.

"Nicole, what are we doing here?" Prowl finally asked.

"Just to have a little fun," Nicole assured. "Besides, I'm supposed to meet my little sister here after her party."

"You have a little sister?" Prowl asked.

"Yeah," she shrugged, leading them into the park.

"What's she like?" Prowl hummed, following Nicole's lead.

"Nutty. She's the type who thinks she can save the world by herself," Nicole explained.

"Nice," chuckled Prowl.

"Just the other day, she found some guy on the street. He had no memory and she thought she could save the day!"

"No memory?"

Nicole stopped, looking back at Prowl with the slightly curiosity. Prowl looked confused at her. They stopped a moment, looking at each other this way. Suddenly, there was a squeal. Prowl perked, dodging the soccer ball that flew by his head. Nicole laughed, rushing off to fetch the soccer ball. Prowl looked over at the children playing soccer. They watched him, watching for their ball to be returned.

"Here," giggled Nicole, tossing the ball to the children.

The children laughed, resuming their game. Prowl watched for a moment, until Nicole caught his attention again with a slightly whistle. He smiled at her lightly. She laughed again, nudging him slightly.

"My little sister should be here any minute," Nicole assumed.

"Can't wait to meet her," nodded Prowl.

"You'll regret that," chuckled Nicole. "There she is!"

Prowl turned around to see a young girl heading toward them. She had small breads, slipping from her hair. She had Nicole's bright eyes. She wore a T-shirt and short jeans. She smiled warmly at seeing her sister.

"Nicole!" she cheered. "Who's he?"

"This is… Kiyoshi," Nicole gulped.

"Hello," Prowl waved warmly.

"Is he your boyfriend?" purred the little girl.

Prowl turned red in the face as Nicole tried to control the younger sibling. It's not like he knew a hundred percent what "boyfriend" meant but, learning from Sari, it was when opposite genders were really close. He didn't consider being really close Nicole. They were far too different. Or were they? Prowl almost slipped into thought.

"Sorry, Daisy can be so annoying," Nicole blushed.

"Whatever," the younger snapped, pulling something from her pocket.

"Now what?" Prowl smirked.

"We could walk around or go to a movie or something," Nicole offered.

"You two sure you're not going out," Daisy giggled.

Nicole once again snapped at the sibling, turning more redder on her cheeks. Prowl tried to ignore the commotion by looking around the park but he'd already seen the entire park the last quirky remark. When he grew tired of the child on the swings, he looked back at Daisy. Suddenly he perked. In Daisy's hand was a small purple phone. It would be normal except it was the shape and design of a Decepticon marking.

"Where'd you get that?" gasped Prowl, almost snatching the phone from the girl.

"I found it in the park, before bumping into the amnesia man," Daisy explained. "So what?"

"Kiyoshi?" Nicole questioned.

"Um…may I borrow it? It may belong to a friend of mine," Prowl tried to sound nice but he was straining to not blow it.

"We should probably check on the man first," Daisy huffed. "He's back at the house."

"I'd love to," Prowl stifled.

Prowl and Nicole began to follow Daisy to their home. Nicole kept glancing at Prowl but Prowl was too lost in thought. Prowl couldn't shake the feeling that a Decepticon was at their house. When he thought harder about, he recalled that she mentioned he had lost his memory. It had to be one of the Cybertronians turned human. One who'd lost their memory too.

"Something wrong?" Nicole asked.

"You may have a Decepticon at your house," whispered Prowl.

"Really? Which one?" gasped Nicole.

"I don't know yet but we're about to find out," Prowl nodded.

A/N

Starting next chapter, the end begins! Seriously, beginning with the next chapter the ending sequence for the ending of this story will begin. Everything will come up to wraps and be solved…hopefully.


	43. Clueless

Beginning to understand: con edition

Chapter 39: Clueless

Starscream woke up in a completely unknown place. He was cold. Looking about he found his jacket over the back of the couch. No wonder he felt cold. He snatched it quickly, placing it on him and rolled down his sleeves. He slipped on his gloves and rubbed his hands together. He felt so cold and no reason why.

"Where...am…I?" he stuttered.

Then it occurred to him, he barely knew who he was. He knew he wasn't supposed to be **here**. He moved up and slowly walked around the house. It was slightly a mess. Trash, pictures and shattered glass cluttered the floor. He maneuvered easily, as if trained for it. Was he? He'd forgotten that.

"Hello."

His voice was strained as if he'd swallowed glass. He wondered around until finally stopped by a mirror. His face was rather pale, compared to his glowed red eyes. They seemed so odd and off. His hair was a mess, unnatural. He messed with it until it finally looked normal. Then he meddled with his tie and stood back to see if he looked right. Suddenly sometime flashed.

"Starscream," he whispered. "I am Starscream."

"Hello?"

He spun around. A door opened and someone wondered in, clicking on the wooden floor. He spun around, frightened like a dog. Something else was then triggered, an unusual emotion to him so far. Fear, he thought at first. He shook his head, snarling at the open doorway. No, not fear but anger and rage. Something that seemed right in this moment. He was tempted to snatch something else in order to protect himself. He failed to do such before three people entered the room.

"Hey, he's up!" the youngest gasped, smiling warmly.

"Daisy, who's this?" the older female stuttered.

"I don't know. He wasn't awake to tell me his name," Daisy cheered.

"Starscream!" gasped the male.

Starscream almost lost his tension at the sound of another calling his name but refused to back down. This is when he reacted. He snatched the mirror, holding it above his head with closed eyes. The male reacted first. Something shot from his head, sending the mirror far behind Starscream and shattering on the ground.

"Hey!" shouted Daisy, rushing toward Starscream.

"Stay away from me!" strained Starscream, stumbling back.

"Don't move," ordered the male. "You'll slip on the glass!"

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" gasped Starscream.

"I'm Prowl. I just want to take you back to base and solve this whole mess out," the male explained.

"It thought he was Kiyoshi?" snapped Daisy.

"Shut up," hissed the older female.

"Prowl…" Starscream whispered. "Why is that familiar?"

Starscream was slipping further and further into panic and losing it. Prowl tried to ease closer, to reassure but Starscream refused any contact. He was afraid and didn't care anymore to hide it. This "Prowl" seemed just as familiar as his outfit or learning his name.

"Starscream," Prowl tried to reason with him again. "I know who you are and what's going on. You've lost your memory, so of our team went through the same thing. We can help you out!"

"Never…Why would I ever listen to you…you…Autobot!"

That sounded right. Autobot, that's what sounded right when addressing this person. Prowl looked shocked to hear being called this by him. Starscream felt another spark of memory. This Prowl was an Autobot and he…he was a Decepticon. They were opposites. Slowly, Starscream was getting sleepy and dizzy.

"Where…where am I?" Starscream mumbled.

"At my house," Daisy cheered.

"Autobots…Decepticons…" stuttered Starscream, falling backward.

The world went black. Starscream knew not what happened next, only that something seemed to catch him. Something or someone…

A/N

Poor SS. He's so lost and confused...still cute but lost and confused.


	44. Meeting Of The Minds

A/N

I live again...bla bla bla. you know the drill. so here's the next installment. for those select few who read the short and quick mini chapter i put up but took away, i will probably never post that again. I also...um, sadly inform you...the story is wrapping up right about now...this is the beginning of the end my fine readers.

Chapter 40: Meeting of the minds

Optimus stood in the doorway, awaiting Prowl's return. He was startled when Prowl finally returned but with Starscream slung over his shoulder. While Prowl had been gone, the team had fixed the memory issues and were contemplating the next plan. That was about the time they realized the missing member.

"How'd you bag this kinda Decepticon," Bumblebee gasped as Prowl set Starscream down on the bench.

"He lost his memory. He was staying at Nicole's house," Prowl explained.

"Nicole? Wasn't that the human you met at school?" Optimus hummed.

"Yes," Prowl nodded. "Nicole's sister found him. Supposedly he saved her life."

"Hard to believe that," Ratchet hissed.

"He **is** a Decepticon," snapped Bulkhead.

"A Decepticon who lost his memory. When I got him he was just remembering his name," huffed Prowl.

"Seriously!" gasped Sari.

"Yes," nodded Prowl, digging into his pocket. "I got this too."

Prowl pulled out the purple Decepticon COM link phone. Optimus glared at it as if it was a Decepticon itself. Ratchet snatched it, examining it over and under. It wasn't new but it was something of Decepticon property and that's what made it interesting.

"Um…can I ask something?" Bumblebee stuttered.

"What?" huffed Optimus, taking the phone back.

"Can the Cons track this?" Bumblebee asked.

Suddenly the team got very tense. The phone was tossed onto the table beside Starscream. The room looked around as if the Cons would jump out at any moment. Then something occurred.

"Wait, its _Starscream_," Bulkhead mentioned.

"They probably don't even care," chuckled Ratchet.

"True," Optimus nodded.

"Poor Starscream," Sari hummed.

Glass shattered around them. Optimus, quick to react, pulled out his ax. Everyone followed, pulling out their primary weapons. Megatron was the first to enter, stepping through a shattered window. Lugnut and Blitzwing followed within time.

"Now, now, now," Megatron purred. "What are you going with our poor, little Starscream?"

"He lost part of his memory. We were only helping," Optimus hissed.

"Well, if you're done," Megatron huffed, reached his hand out.

"He's kind of unconscious," replied Bumblebee, waving at the sleeping Starscream.

"He's such a sad Decepticon," Blitzwing chuckled.

"A useless fool," growled Megatron.

"Don't you think, at least while we're all together, we might want to brainstorm on a way to turn back?" Optimus offered.

"Oh please," huffed Megatron, rolling his eyes. "Like we'd work with you fools."

"Who's a bigger fool?" Bumblebee hummed, "Us or Starscream?"

"Starscream," Megatron answered without hesitation.

"Nice to know," nodded Bumblebee.

"Now, let's get this over with, Autobots," smirked Megatron, raising his blade.

"Aren't you at all concerned about this whole…I don't know, humanized thing!" shouted Optimus.

"Hmmm," hummed Megatron, lightly lowering his blade. "Like you know any better."

"All Spark done is about it," Sari mumbled, crossing her arms.

"There was an odd glow from the fragments in our base," Blitzwing offered only to silenced by Megatron.

"Why should we listen to a bunch of half wits," growled Megatron, weapon high.

"We're in this together, aren't we?" Bumblebee hissed.

Megatron looked at them as if considering. Then a smile took place and he shook his head. With a laugh, he lowered his weapon. The Autobots exchanged glances, worried of the unexpected pleasure of the Decepticon leader. Even the Decepticons seemed surprised. Megatron stopped abruptly, looking between the two standing Decepticons beside him.

"What's so funny?" Bumblebee whispered.

"You Autobots are," Megatron admitted. "Thinking even an event such as this could merge two opposing forces."

"So how do you propose this gets fixed?" Optimus inquired.

"You expect this to last?" Ratchet asked.

"No offence Sari but I don't think I wanna stay human," mumbled Bulkhead.

"None taken."

"Whether this lasts long or short, the battle stands," Megatron smiled. "Now, where were we?"

A fire was shot unexpectedly. Bumblebee pulled Sari behind the couch. The others ducked. In the meantime, Megatron ordered his troops out. Starscream was taken out by Lugnut. Glancing back slightly at the frazzled Autobots, Megatron made his leave with the others. Optimus refused to let him leave so hastily and chased after.

It didn't take long to catch up. The battle didn't take too long either. Optimus tried his hardest but he felt a pain running of the side of his leg. Blitzwing took him down with a small blast. Megatron watched, with a light smile, as Blitzwing lifted the fallen Autobots.

"Looks like that false fire actually hit somebody," smirked Megatron.

"What do we do with him?" Blitzwing questioned. "Leave him elsewhere?"

"Bring him back to base. I want to see the human deal with this," offered Megatron, marching up to Optimus.

"Decepticon," Optimus whispered.

"You remember Liz, correct?" chuckled Megatron. "That little Decepticon femme!"

"Back to the base, oh wonderful leader?" Lugnut hummed.

"Yes," Megatron nodded, turning forward to lead the way.

"Not again, Optimus groaned.


	45. Confrontation

Chapter 41: Confrontation

Was it just Optimus, or did the Decepticon base seem more rundown and horrid than the last time he'd been here. Sitting with hands tied behind his back, he was, this time about, watched by Blitzwing. They wouldn't let the Autobot leave so easily this time around. Though, Megatron had a worrying smile upon his lip as if a plan was forming quietly. Then everything clicked.

Optimus watched as Elizabeth entered. She looked as if she'd been living on the streets for a good couple weeks, which was probably accurate with the time at the Decepticon base. She didn't notice the Autobot leader at first but it didn't take as long as she would've hoped for. The two met eyes and Megatron's smile widened, showing teeth.

"I'm sure you two already know each other," he smirked.

"What is **he** doing here?" she stuttered, turning around.

"My dear," Megatron snapped, "This is war. Captives are only natural."

"You lot are jokes," she grumbled turning around.

"**What** was that?" snapped Blitzwing.

"Nothing," Liz replied, leaving.

"Oh no," Megatron smiled, grabbing her arm. "You can't leave so soon, my dear."

"And why not!" she hissed.

"We need you to watch the Autobot," Megatron chuckled, "while we attend to the stumbling fool that is Starscream."

"And what makes you think I'm going to sit here and watch him?"

"I'm sure you will," Megatron smirked, releasing her arm. "Otherwise, I'm sure you can imagine what Decepticons are fully capable of…even in a human form."

With this Megatron led Blitzwing out. Lugnut tumbled after, carrying the unfaithful ex-second-in-command. Liz watched them exit with daggers launching from her eyes. Optimus sighed. This was going to either end in both of them dead or him alone with a black eye. He looked away, toward his misplaced battle ax. It was too far to grab. Last time, he just had to concentrate hard enough in order to escape but something seemed to prevent such this time around.

"Well then," sighed Liz, turning to face Optimus. "Long time, no see, huh?"

"You could say that," Optimus offered, unsure of what to say. He was getting butterflies in his stomach again.

"Why is it you keep getting captured?" Liz sighed. "I imagine that's how you wound up in my lodge last time."

"I let my guard down," whispered Optimus, slightly embarrassed.

There was a moment of silence which felt like it took up a two hour time slot. Liz had seated herself on one of the stone walls which bent into a misshapen chair. She refused to make eye contact, keeping her gaze either at the floor or the ceiling. Optimus tried to think up something to escape this awkward moment but she began first.

"You could've told me you know."

"What?"

"That you were…you know!" she shouted, standing up hastily. "Optimus Prime! An Autobot! Anything would've worked for me!"

"I didn't really want people to know…" mumbled Optimus.

"Says the guy who went out on TV and did it!"

"Accident. I apparently had a concussion or something," Optimus admitted.

"Would you have told me?"

Optimus perked, looking over at her. She was eyeing the ground again. Her gentle eyes were leaking tears which glistened down her checks. She brushed her hair back but it immediately sprang back in front of her face. She sniffled, looking up lightly. He smiled lightly.

"I don't know if I could've not told you," he whispered, turning away.

"I guess when I thought you were different than the other guys," she mumbled, looking away. "I was sort of spot on."

"Just a little," he laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Liz sobbed, sitting down again. "I wouldn't tell anybody. I've would've kept quiet!"

"I guess I thought…well, I didn't want you to wind up in a Decepticon trap," Optimus sighed.

"A Decepticon trap?" Liz repeated, looking up hastily.

"Megatron's smart. Any weakness he'll play to his advantage," Optimus explained. "Haven't you noticed the way he's been using us both?"

"Well…" Liz sniffled, rubbing her eye and getting up. "I'll show him!"

"How can you be certain he hasn't expected a double cross?" Optimus gasped.

"I'm not certain. That's what's fun about this!"

Optimus smiled lightly as Liz came over and undid the knot around his hands. As soon as the knot was undone, he leapt up and grabbed his ax. Now he was prepared for a battle at least. Liz smiled lightly but still looked hurt. Before either could speak, the sound of footsteps came from the south hall.

"Let's bolt!" ordered Optimus, taking Liz by the wrist.

He led her down the north hall, uncertain of his way. That was until Liz began to explain the paths in and out of the hideout. In no time, the two reached sun light. The trees were familiar but the way home couldn't be found. Liz didn't even remember the path. The sound of footsteps grew heavy. The Decepticons were now aware of the escape.

"What do we do?" Liz inquired.

"If all else fails, we fight," nodded Optimus. "In the meantime, let's put some space in between us and them!"

Optimus took off into the woods with Liz right behind him. She didn't speak another word to him the entire way. They reached a small cliff side but no road. The footsteps were muffled in the grass and echoed in the trees. The location of the enemy was uncertain.

"Where do we go!" Liz begged. "We're lost!"

"Here," Optimus sighed, handing over a small phone. "Call Ratchet."

"You want me to call the one bot probably capable of killing me over the phone?"

"Fine, I'll call him!"

Liz offered the phone back. Optimus quickly dialed and placed the small phone to his ear. Liz went into the woods to see if she could spot the Decepticons. It was irritating waiting for Ratchet to answer but eventually the doc answered.

"Ratchet!" cheered Optimus.

"Prime!"

"Look, I'm in the woods outside the city but a cliff side, okay! I could really use some back up! And man, my leg is killed me," Optimus groaned. "Can't you track me or something?"

"Already done," Ratchet replied and then hung up.

"Optimus?"

Optimus looked up and frowned. His rescue wouldn't come soon enough. Before him stood three Decepticons. Liz was being held back by Lugnut. Optimus sighed but activated his ax. If he was going down, he'd go down fighting.

A/N

I'll give it to you straight. We are really **really** _**really**_ close to the end of this story. Like two or three chapters. Now, sequel is always an option with me. Convince me into a good idea perhaps using some of these weird OCs I'm using. –shrugs- Just saying.

To add to the this, i apologize for not including many idea i either promised or thought about but never did. Some include the prank war and introducing Blackarchinia (SP), Lockdown, and reintroducing Soundwave. Sorry. :'( i feel bad that i never got into those side stories. maybe i'll make a small side story book. :D Or not... :/


	46. Prepare Yourself

Chapter 42: Prepare yourself

The Autobots sat about, recollecting themselves after the mishap with Megatron and the other Decepticons. Prowl had left in order to check on Nicole, as he'd apparently promised. In the meantime, Bumblebee, Sari and Bulkhead watched Ratchet pace. It was rather amusing actually. That was until his phone buzzed and he rushed off in heated conversation.

"Who do you think it was?" Sari asked.

"Hopefully, Boss bot," nodded Bumblebee.

"He escaped fast," Bulkhead added.

"Faster than last time," replied Bumblebee.

Ratchet returned hastily, a skip in his step and a semi-smile on his lip. It had been Optimus over the phone and he needed help. This was a cue to spring into action.

"But Prowl's not back yet," Sari countered.

"Let him catch up!" huffed Bumblebee. "This is Boss bot we're talkin' about!"

"Back!"

"Right on cue as well," mumbled Ratchet.

Prowl marched in with Nicole following closely. Ratchet snarled, startling Nicole back behind Prowl permanently. Prowl shrugged, offering no explanation.

"Any word from Optimus?" Prowl offered.

"He just called," Ratchet answered. "He's by the cliff side in the forest."

"We better get started," sighed Sari.

"That is a long walk," Nicole added.

"We stop talking!" ordered Ratchet, marching out.

"Grumpy pants," mumbled Nicole, peeking order from behind Prowl.

The group followed Ratchet with no real form of haste. Ratchet led in front for not too long, soon being replaced by Sari and Bumblebee. Behind them was Prowl and Nicole. At the end of the line was Ratchet and Bulkhead. The six marched for a long while until finally Sari and Bumblebee ran out of speed and collapsed onto the sidewalk.

"We're tired!" they howled.

"But…Boss bot," Bulkhead stuttered.

"We have no time to waste!" snapped Ratchet.

"Does this sort of thing happen often around here?" Nicole whispered to Prowl.

"By this sort of thing I'm assuming you mean Ratchet yelling at Sari and Bumblebee, then yes," Prowl smiled back.

"You know there is always the bus," chuckled Liz.

Ratchet frowned, turning to address them. "Why is she here again, Prowl?"

"She…well…" mumbled Prowl, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm support!" smiled Nicole.

"You're human," scoffed Ratchet. "You shouldn't be helping."

"What's that make me?" hissed Sari.

"You're lucky," snapped Ratchet. "Lucky Bumblebee and Optimus like you."

"Someone missed his old person nap," mocked Sari, nudging Bumblebee. The latter laughed loudly.

"Why don't we just ride the bus?" offered Nicole once more.

"Fine!" howled Ratchet.

"You do know we have to money right?" Prowl mumbled.

"That's what I'm for," Nicole nodded, pulling the Autobot with her toward the bus stop.

It took little more than 10 minutes for the bus to arrive. Nicole and Sari paid willingly. Bumblebee and Sari sat near the back, staring out the windows. Bulkhead sat in front of them. Prowl and Nicole sat in the middle. Ratchet sat alone near the front. However, the bus didn't go far and stopped barely outside the city. This left the group walking once more.

As the walk led into the forest, Bumblebee and Sari began telling horror stories. Nicole would laugh sometimes but mostly no one replied to the stories. Not even Ratchet with an order to be silent. Eventually they reached deep within the woods and the sun was half way away from the center of the sky, moving slowly west.

"How are we supposed to find Optimus in this huge place," groaned Bumblebee.

"I had a tracer on him," Ratchet nodded. "Tracked his phone during our conversation. Only hoping he hasn't moved."

"What about the Decepticons?" mumbled Nicole.

"Please," huffed Bumblebee. "Three of them and four of us. Five as soon as we find Optimus!"

"Wow, you're not cocky at all," mocked Nicole, rolling her eyes.

"Quiet!" Prowl ordered. "Do you hear that?"

The group grew quiet after Bumblebee's mouth was covered by Bulkhead. The noises of the woods grew faintly. The weaving of the branches twittered. The scuff of scurrying animals dashed softly. All seemed perfect. Then there was a shatter in the still air as a gun fire was shot.

"Oh no," Nicole whispered.

"Decepticons!" Bumblebee shouted, wiggling out from Bulkhead's grip.

"Quickly!" Prowl ordered, rushing off.

"Follow that ninja!" howled Bumblebee, chasing after.

"Bumblebee!" Sari cried, following.

"Is it always this much fun?" Nicole asked the remaining Autobots.

"Sometimes," nodded Bulkhead, eventually following the others.

"Well, best go find the party," smiled Nicole, racing after.

"Great," groaned Ratchet, slowly trudging along.

A/N

This is it, my friends. The next chapter will probably be the last, unless I include a short little end of story thing. Yeah…I'll do that. so next chapter is the second to last chapter. :'( sorry.


	47. End it

Chapter 43: End it

Liz tried hard not to watch. It was like watch one of those movies where the hero is nearly killed by a four to one battle. This time, life seemed barely visible. His Energon ax had slipped from his hands. He was battered and bruised. He could barely stand. Still, Optimus stood and tried to stay alive. It was hard to watch.

"Give up, Autobot," ordered Megatron.

"You'll go offline so enough," snickered Blitzwing.

"Not…yet…" groaned Optimus.

He glanced down at himself. He was bleeding. His vision was becoming impaired, but he could make out the stains along his clothing. He could feel the weakening effect. Looking up, the world began to spin.

"Optimus!" Liz shouted.

Optimus shook his head, trying to grasp reality once more. The blurry forms before him shifted lightly but gained their details slowly. Megatron and Blitzwing were closer to him while Lugnut held Liz near the trees. His head ached so much. Suddenly there was a jab at his stomach, making him finally collapse unto his hands and knees. Megatron towered over him, unimpressed.

"Please," the Decepticon leader sighed. "This is was a sad battle, Autobot."

"Let…let her go…she didn't do anything," Optimus coughed.

"She double crossed me, that is something if anything," Megatron shrugged, knocking Optimus onto his side.

Meanwhile, coming up the hill side to the left, Prowl led the other Autobots into the forest. Peering around the corner, he watched as Megatron rolled Optimus over. The ninja could barely hear the argument occurring behind him between Ratchet and Bumblebee. They couldn't simply jump straight into battle. This would endanger not only Optimus but also Liz and Nicole. They needed a plan if anything.

"What are we waiting for!" howled Bumblebee. "Let's help Optimus."

"If we jump in we'll threaten what little form of life he has left," replied Prowl calmly.

"So now what?" Nicole asked.

"You stay here," answered Prowl. "And stay quiet."

"Hey! I came all this way to sit and watch!" Nicole hissed.

"Yes," nodded Prowl.

"Oh! You're a meanie," she grumbled.

"Grow up," replied Prowl. "Now, we need a plan."

"We don't have time for a plan!" growled Ratchet.

"We need a way to insure that Optimus won't get any more injuries than he has already distained," explained Prowl.

"Fine, while the rest of us run in there and attack, you can watch Optimus!" smiled Bumblebee.

"I'll cover Optimus," Ratchet nodded. "And see what I can do."

"Alright, so our plan is I stay here, Ratchet covers Optimus and the rest of you run in there like idiots?" Nicole mumbled. "What a plan…"

"Shut up, it's perfect!" cheered Bumblebee, running out from behind the trees.

"Wish us luck," sighed Prowl, dashing after him.

Nicole watched as the group rushed out of their hiding place and into battle. Ratchet, as he promised, went to Optimus who looked as if he'd just about passed out. Prowl distracted Megatron. Bulkhead attempted to free Liz. Bumblebee got the pleasure of battling Blitzwing.

"I feel like a third wheel," groaned Nicole. "I want to do something!"

There was a shattering blast. Nicole jumped lightly. Everyone stopped and turned. Megatron had had enough. With a cannon pointed to the sky, he glared at his surroundings. He sighed, lowering his gun. He smiled warmly, having everyone's attention.

"Now, now, now," Megatron hummed. "Fighting like this will lead to nothing."

"But it's working well for us," shrugged Bumblebee.

"That's what's wrong here," Megatron smiled, firing his gun once more.

The gun fired off toward Ratchet and Optimus. Each Autobot turned toward them, but there was no time to get them. Nicole closed her eyes with her hands. She couldn't watch what was going to happen. There wasn't a scream. There wasn't any kind of sound that she'd expect. She opened her eyes slowly.

Ratchet was off to one side, having moved ever so slightly from his original position. All eyes rested on Optimus, who was now standing. He stood but barely near the edge. The gun fire had hit his side which made him unbalanced. He groaned, gripping his side. Then the unexpected happened. Not so much as unexpected but the unthinkable and undesirable. He fell. Optimus fell backward, right off the cliff side.


	48. Beginning to Understand

Chapter 44: Beginning to Understand

"Optimus!"

It was hard to tell who called at one time. Blitzwing was laughing loudly. Lugnut watched without question. Megatron smiled warmly, feeling successful. Liz groaned, kicking Lugnut…in a place that shouldn't be mentioned. The Decepticon hissed out a groan, falling down. Liz rushed over toward the cliff side but Nicole stopped her.

"Nicole, take her back to town," ordered Prowl.

"What happened to Optimus?" begged Liz.

"Dead, I really truly hope," sighed Megatron.

"Not…quite…"

"Optimus?" Liz whispered.

The ragged and bleeding Autobot pulled up onto the cliff side. He smiled warmly, tugging himself onto the ground. He rocked slowly onto his feet. He chuckled lightly. Liz tried to smile but it wouldn't form. Megatron frowned, rolling his eyes.

"How much does it take to kill you, darn Autobot," sighed Megatron.

"A lot," smiled Optimus.

"Why won't you die!" Megatron howled.

"Maybe I've just got something to live for," Optimus nodded.

Something shimmered over head. Optimus looked up. There was a bright blue light that shot through the air. Hypnotic, everyone stared up at the mysterious light. Optimus smiled, somewhat knowing the cause.

"Times up…" he whispered.

The light shot down, gathering each Cybertronian. In a blinding flash, the world faded. Nicole couldn't see anyone. She felt like she was falling off the world. Liz grabbed her arm. They were more concerned about bumping into things that were really there. The light faded and Nicole smiled brightly.

Five Autobot machines stood before them against three Decepticon robots. All was as it should be. Liz groaned, pulling Nicole behind the trees. The battle was kicking off once more. Liz was panicked while Nicole was cheered something about the awesomeness.

"I knew he was Prowl and all but that was so cool! I was dating Prowl! The Autobot ninja! How cool!" Nicole cheered.

"You dated Prowl?" whispered Liz.

"In a way I guess," mumbled Nicole. "I don't think I got to kiss him, darn!"

"Really? You're really worried about that right now?" Liz snapped.

"You were the boss bot's girl, right?" smiled Nicole, barely speaking over the loud battle taking place on the other side of the tree.

"No…I don't…I don't think I was…anyway," whispered Liz. "If I was, I was bad at it."

"I have an Autobot friend!" cheered Nicole.

"Be quiet! This isn't a game! This is like…a war!" hissed Liz.

Nicole looked at Liz lightly. She looked as if she didn't understand. Liz groaned, rolling her eyes and watching the battle. The Autobots were winning. Optimus was still heavily damaged but not so much that everyone was worried about life or death. Someone this was uncomforting.

"How did I fall for this…" whispered Liz, marching away.

"Where you going?" gasped Nicole.

"Back to work," replied Liz, disappearing.

Nicole sighed, turning to watch the battle. It looked as if the Decepticons were falling back, much to Megatron's dismay. The Decepticons disappeared from sight. Another win for the Autobots.

"That was awesome!" cheered Nicole, jumping out from her hiding spot. "What a finale!"

"Nicole, go home," ordered Prowl.

"Aw," whimpered Nicole. "But we're friends!"

"Yes we are," replied Prowl, transforming. "So I will take you home."

Optimus sat and watched Prowl take Nicole home. Sari and Bumblebee happily discussed the adventure. Bulkhead joined in as well every now and then. Ratchet watched them lightly. Such a small world, Optimus thought lightly. Humans were no different than them. There are Autobots and then there are Decepticons. The choice is still good and evil. Maybe they're just beginning to understand these similarities.

A/N

The end? How should I know! I'm bad at ends for stories I haven't done in a long time. Oh well. What do you think should conclude this story finally? Prowl and Nicole thing or Optimus and Liz thing? Or something completely randomly? : 3


	49. Epilogue

A/N

Alright my dear readers, here is the all awaited epilogue. You are lucky because I have never written an epilogue in any of my stories. So be thankful! There is maybe a small hint of Sari and BB but don't lose your heads because I'm really bad at pairings so you may not even notice it! :D Now…enjoy the final chapter of Beginning to Understand.

Epilogue

It was almost as if nothing had happened, nothing had changed. The day afterward seemed average. Sari and Bumblebee played video games until late in the evening. Ratchet complained about the mess and things that needed to be fixed. Bulkhead tried to get on Sari and Bumblebee's fun. They seemed unusually close.

"Where's Prowl?" Ratchet asked around six.

"He went out with Nicole again," replied Sari, looking up for but a moment from the game.

"He's not human anymore," Ratchet mumbled.

"I think he gives her rides around. They're really close you know," Bumblebee explained.

"Where's…where is Optimus? Don't tell me he's out with that Decepticon girl?" snapped Ratchet.

"He didn't say where he was going," replied Sari.

"He didn't even say he was leaving…" added Bumblebee.

"I wonder…" whispered Ratchet, looking toward the door.

Liz exited the mall. She hadn't worked in weeks. Her manager was near furious but the first mention of Decepticons and Autobots sent him into a fury of apologizes. He gave her a week off which she refused. She said she missed work and needed something to do to…clear her mind. She entered the parking lot. Looking up, she found, to her surprise, a fire truck before her. The door opened like magic.

"Need a lift?"

"Optimus…" whispered Liz. "I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"I was worried we didn't end on the right foot."

"We didn't start on the right one either," countered Liz.

"Please, Liz."

"This once, okay."

Liz slowly and quietly got into the front seat. The door closed after she was settled in. she gently slid the seatbelt over her and they were off. There was a moment of awkward silence. There was nothing to talk of. Liz tried hard to think of something, partly knowing Optimus wouldn't attempt to start a conversation if it wasn't needed.

"How's Nicole and Prowl?" Liz whispered.

"The best of friends. She gets rides from him."

"And her little sister?" Liz asked.

"It took a long time to explain what happened with Starscream but she eventually got it."

"What happened to Starscream?" Liz hummed.

"We're not completely sure but I think I saw that sorry jet overhead today."

"You sound almost relieved," chuckled Liz.

"I didn't want him exactly stuck human."

"Are you…are you glad that you were human a while? Did you like it?" Liz sniffled.

Optimus was silent a long time, making Liz very uncomfortable. She looked back on her side of the adventure. In hindsight, she wasn't very involved. Nicole was more famous with the Autobots than her. Liz listened as Optimus sighed, turning down another road. They were closing in on her home.

"Humans…don't have it so easy, do they?"

"Not in this city, they don't," Liz replied.

"I enjoyed being human. It was a remarkable experience. It was…like looking at the world through someone else's perspective. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"You sound like you had fun," chuckled Liz.

"I did."

Optimus pulled into the driveway, and the door was opened. Liz gathered her things and unbuckled. She hesitated but exited. The door closed behind her. She marched up to the door and looked back.

"Thanks, Optimus. For a good time these past couple of days," Liz whispered. "Bye."

"Bye, Liz."

A/N

I've thought about sequels long and hard. Then I thought, I wrote a pretty good piece right here why ruin it with a sequel that probably won't be as good. So the sequel for this is actually on debate. I had the thought a trilogy but I'm not a hundred percent sure anymore. But who knows, it is summer after all. Maybe I'll surprise you.


End file.
